Scandalous
by mikanchan94
Summary: When Captain Lelouch Lamperouge raided the party and stole Lady Suzaku's cherished necklace, he never expected to lose his own prized possession to the very same intriguing and fiery Lady Suzaku Kururugi. In a fencing duel no less. Lelouch x femSuzaku
1. Chapter 1: Damn Fashion and Damn Pirates

**AN:** Yes I realize that Suzaku is a female. I just had to add a LelouchxfemSuzaku to fanfiction because I see tons and tons of SuzakuxfemLelouch, and absolutely no LelouchxfemSuzaku, and as a LelouchxSuzaku (yes it's seme Lelouch) fan, it had to be done.

So for those who find this unappealing, don't flame because I warned you twice. For those who haven't read my **ABC's of Love,** disregard the next part, but for those who have, I incorporated **"Yo-Ho Yo-Ho"** in it. The beginning part I added, but it also has that in it too.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new brainchild

**Re-Edited: 5/27/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Scandalous <strong>

_**Chapter I: Damn Fashion and Damn Pirates**_

"_Fashion is nothing but and induced epidemic." —George Bernard Shaw_

Bright flames lit the night sky ablaze with red and orange as the cannons roared through the dark sky. The once mighty ship was staggering on the water; most of her crew were either dead of plunging into the cold dark sea. Only one man remained aboard, desperate to protect the treasure with his life. His torn blue coat fluttered feebly in the wind, and he was gripping the wheel with his life as the ship continued to teeter on the water.

The flames slowly licked through the ship. Her masts were rotting and falling onto the crumbling deck. At the steer was her trembling captain as he clutched a mahogany box to his chest. He had sworn on his French pride that he would protect it, no matter who came aboard.

Suddenly, he heard the click of boots echoing through the creaking deck. His eyes widened as a tall dark silhouette emerged from the raging flames. His dark long coat brushed the wild flames, and piercing from his wide black was a pair of gleaming amethyst eyes.

"_D-Démon."_ **(****D-Demon.) **The captain whispered with terror.

The dark pirate smirked maliciously, _"Mais bien sûr, Mon Cher capitaine." _**(But of course my dear captain.)**

A shot rang through the air; piercing through the roar of the fire and maniacal laughter. Warmth spread through the captain's chest. Slowly, he looked down, and watched the blood bloom on his chest.

He suddenly felt cold. His legs gave way and crumpled under him. The edge of his vision blurred.

"_L-Le trésor."_ **(The t-treasure.) **He gasped as he groped for the precious box. It just lied a few inches from his fingertips. He felt them brush against the smooth wood.

"_Merci pour votre cadeau généreux capitaine." _**(Thank you for your generous gift captain.) **A smooth baritone voice said. The captain gapped incredulously as the demon grabbed the box from him.

"_T-Toi." _**(****Y-You) **He gasped.

The demon smirked, _"La reine lui donne ses remerciements."_ **(The queen gives her many thanks.) **He bowed and swiftly leapt off the ship.

The cannons stopped, and only the crackling of the fire and the groaning of the ship sounded through the empty night. The captain smiled sardonically as the coldness seeped through his body. It was funny how now all seemed to be at peace, amongst the burning wood and teetering ship. All around him the mighty ship cried in pain as the fire tore her apart, and as her captain drew his last few breaths.

"_Adieu, mon Angelina." _**(Farewell my Angelina.)**

As the captain breathed his last, the ship gave one last sway before it bowed to the flames and engulfed into the cold blacked to the sea.

Over yonder a dark ship watched vigilantly over the dying ship.

The demon captain took off his hat as he watched the magnificent ship fall into the water. It fell with an elegant grace as it sunk into the sea.

A magnificent end to a magnificent ship, and a fine end to a great captain. Though they were enemies, he could still admire the captain's brilliance and love for his ship, and now they would sink into Poseidon's arms together.

And in the _Angelina_'s death, she left a magnificent jewel.

Lelouch smirked as he opened the mahogany box. The deep blue gem glowed in the silver moonlight. The captain smirked and closed the box.

A brilliant treasure indeed.

**-0-0-**

Irritated green eyes looked impatiently at the clock. The eager plump dressmaker had been "adjusting" her dress for the past hour, and every time she fidgeted she was "accidently" pricked.

Suzaku could swear that she just liked to play with her like a dress up doll. She liked Madame Roselle. While she could be very gossipy, the woman had been making dresses for her since she could barely dance a mediocre waltz, but at times like this she truly wanted to strangle the woman.

"Alright dear that seems to be it." she proclaimed happily as she gave a final look-over.

Suzaku sighed with relief as she put down her arms. She had to admit it was a nice dress. It was a beautiful shade of dark green and it wasn't as restricting as other dresses she had to (unfortunately) wear. Suzaku twirled experimentally. The skirt seemed to float in the air and then gently glide back down. Suzaku smiled as she continued to test the new dress, unaware of Mme Roselle's amusement. The dressmaker turned to the smiling maid.

"It's hard to believe she was so disagreeable when her father first commissioned the dress." She said humorously.

Sayako smiled, "Yes, shame she can't always be like that." She joked.

"Too true." Mme Roselle tittered.

"What is so funny?" Suzaku pouted as she noticed the chuckling ladies.

"Nothing." They both replied.

Suzaku pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't do that it's unladylike." They both chided.

Suzaku paused and laughed heartily.

"Really now m'lady should you be laughing like so." Sayako chided.

"I agree, a lady should always be poised and refined, especially by an upstanding family like yourself."

Suzaku took a deep breath, "Oh, forgive me you two were just too funny when you chided me like so. It almost seemed like you two could read the other's mind."

"Well great minds think alike, isn't that so Sayako?"

"Indeed Mme Roselle."

Suzaku merely smiled.

"Now perhaps we can apply the powder m'lady?" Sayako said as she took out the filled container of Spirits of Saturn.

Suzaku looked horrified and backed away. "But Sayako I hate that horrible thing!"

Mme Roselle waved her hand. "Pish posh my Lady, it's only fashionable to be pale. Why you're even darker than _pheasants_." She said. "Think of what the other ladies would say."

"Really Mme Roselle, I could hardly care what those _ladies _think." Suzaku said, "Some of them look so pale they look ill."

Just then the door opened and a burly man, with slightly bent knees, entered the room. Even with the slight bent he still held the aura of a great leader.

Sayako and Mme Roselle bowed, but Suzaku came up and kissed his cheek.

"Good afternoon Father." She smiled.

"My summer bird." He greeted with a warm smile as he held out his hand. Suzaku laughed and looped her arm around him.

The feared Duke's face seemed to cast off his stern mask as his daughter chattered about.

"Thank God you're here father or they might have snuffed me with some horrendous powder."

"Well it's only proper m'lady." Sayako replied.

Genbu waved his hand dismissively, "Bah, absurd!" he exclaimed, "Suzaku does not need any of that disgusting filth. Most women I see with it look dreadful with it on. Besides," Genbu patted Suzaku's rosy tanned cheeks. "she'll add some much needed color in the place." He smiled. "She could light up the ballroom without egg whites."

Suzaku flushed, "Thank you Father."

Sayako sighed, but she smiled anyway. Her lady looked radiating just the way she was.

Mme Roselle shook her head, but didn't comment.

"Now my dear, may I assume that you are ready?" he said.

"Yes."

"Good good, then we must be off." He sighed dramatically, "Social etiquette dictates that we, as Barons, must arrive exactly ten minutes after the required time."

"Just like it dictates that I must wear a new dress to every event?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Of course, to not do so is sacrilege." Genbu smirked. "But there is one more thing I would like to add."

Suzaku tilted her head curiously. Genbu fished through his pocked and took out box. He opened it and pulled out a gleaming emerald pendant hanging on a golden chain.

"Father isn't it…?"

Genbu didn't answer; instead he put it around Suzaku's slender neck and kissed her forehead.

"There that should let your eyes sparkle and light up the room."

Suzaku smiled brightly and hugged her father. Genbu smiled and rubbed her back.

"Come we must be going if we are to be _fashionably _late." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**-0-0-0-**

Out in the sea dense fog rolled over the dark waters with its thick gray blankets, only the eerie dim glow of lanterns showed the presence of black ship. The easy wind carried the sails towards the shore, where motley colored lanterns lit the dim beach and the beautiful mansion on the cliff. However, the _Black_ _Knight_ will not be docking at the port with the other few ships that arrived; no, it was heading towards the cliffs, where there was a small but adequate natural harbor for their ship resting between the two massive cliffs and surrounded by a thick layer of fog in the narrow bay.

Gleaming amethyst eyes stared out into the dim sea and watched the festivities dance in and out of the mansion. He inhaled the familiar scent of the sea and smirked.

"Such a lovely summer night for a party." He stated. A green-haired woman with cat-like golden eyes turned to the captain.

"Aye, but it seems a little dull don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The captain laughed, his deep baritone voice carried out through the dark night, "Indeed, a party wouldn't be complete without us now would it?" he asked. The witch nodded.

A dark-haired man suddenly came up to the captain and saluted to him, "Orders Captain?" he asked.

The captain turned to his first mate and smirked devilishly, "Ohgi, get the men ready." He ordered. "I believe a little chaos and mayhem is in order."

**-0-0-**

The grand chandelier hung high on the ceiling and created sparkling lights that danced along the marble floor and glimmered off of the many elegant ladies' jewels. The orchestra played a variety of waltzes for the couples dancing in the middle of the grand ball room, and the others were scattered around the tables or outside in the gardens. The people were merry, as merry as aristocrats can be at least. While the beautiful disarming smiles showed through their handsome faces, their eyes were constantly on the look-out for new gossip to spread.

Just a typical high-class party. Elegant and dull.

Suzaku tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to erupt from her mouth. Lord Odysseus, of course, didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about his military achievements. Or what he considers military achievements.

_Honestly, how long can a man go on about the conquering of some island in the East Indies that was smaller than Singapore?_

"While I'm not one to boast my lady, I have to say that it was by far one of the most brilliant take-over I have ever had. Why you should have seen the looks of surprise on those savages, but of course I wouldn't want such a delicate lady like yourself to see such a monstrosity. They're so dim-witted and ignorant it would be shameful to have a lady such as yourself to be in their presence." Lord Odysseus said.

"Clearly." Suzaku replied with a tight civil smile. They had arrived late (exactly ten minutes), and two hours later she was stuck with a pompous general. Her patience was beginning to wane, but it wouldn't be kind (or proper) for her to just leave. Suzaku sighed internally as she watched the man prepare another rant.

"Yes of course, some people are just so ignorant of their surroundings it astounds me, really it does. How can they live with themselves like that? It is true savagery I tell you miss, true savagery." The lord continued, "And those pirates especially. Why they have no noble brave bone in their body."

Suzaku's curiosity perked up with the mention of pirates, but she knew better than to talk about them with the fat jolly lord. "Well if they were to ever attack us I'm sure your military genius will be able to get us through." Suzaku replied.

Lord Odysseus beamed at the praise, "Why of course my lady. While I am a humble man I can acknowledge the fact that I am a rather tactical genius. I am even told I'm on par with my brother Schniezel. Ah you have met him? Oh good, yes he is quite the genius, but it seems that it runs in the family."

"Hmm, indeed." Suzaku stated.

The fat boisterous lord was about to continue when a young blond male came in and smiled at them.

"Ah my dear Lady Suzaku I have been searching all over you." He said with a genial smile. Then he turned to Odysseus. "You don't mind if I take Lady Suzaku elsewhere?"

"Not at all, Lord Weinberg, I'm sure we can continue this riveting conversation another time."

"It would be my pleasure." Suzaku replied politely and curtsied a good-bye and let the lord find his next victim.

She sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. "Oh thank-you Gino you're a God send."

Gino laughed amiably. "I noticed how strained your patience looked."

Suzaku flushed, "Well, I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"Yes but no one had enough patience to stick with him as long as you have."

"Don't tease." Suzaku laughed as she aimed a jab at his ribs.

"Careful the guest may get other ideas." Gino smirked as his eyes flickered to the women already gossiping behind their colorful fans.

Suzaku tried not to roll her eyes. "Not to worry, everyone knows you fancy Lady Stadtfeld."

"Yes, now if only I can get her to return those sentiments." Gino sighed, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "Although I suppose that adds to the appeal." He added thoughtfully.

Suzaku chuckled. "She's a lucky woman to have caught your eye."

"Not as lucky as the man who will catch _your_ eye." Gino smirked.

"And that will be a long ways away." Suzaku returned.

"From the deathly glares your father is sending every possible suitor I'm not surprised." Gino laughed.

Suzaku smiled and glanced at her father, who indeed had on his intimidating and disapproving glower on. "I think that'll keep most of them away." She replied.

"Well maybe not all." Gino said glancing to Lord Bradley who had an easy sly smile on as he tried to chat with her father.

Suzaku scrunched her nose. "I really don't like that man."

"And I don't blame you." Gino replied, "But I've heard Lady Milly Ashford gossiping about his proposal for quite some time."

"Since when were you one to pay any mind to Lady Milly?" Suzaku teased.

"You know I can never turn down an opportunity to make new acquaintances."

"Or to make Lady Kallen jealous."

"You know me too well my darling, now perhaps you may indulge me with a dance or two?" Gino asked with a merry twinkle in his eye. Suzaku laughed and accepted his offer with equal merriment. They joined the other dancing figures on the floor, unaware of the crew approaching the manor.

-**0-0-**

Lelouch carefully stepped through the brush careful not to catch any unwanted attention. When he was satisfied no one had seen him he smoothed down the fine jacket (stolen of course) and headed towards the lighted building. No one would notice him. They would all be too absorbed in their own world and looking out for new gossip that they would hardly check and see if he had an invitation. Besides many of the aristocrats were too proud to say that they did not know someone, especially someone who looked as wealthy and handsome as he did. It was terrible flaw, not that he was complaining. He smiled indulgently; it would be like picking an apple from a tree.

He scouted the land and figured it would be most beneficial if they were to start an attack around the back of the large mansion and around the hedges and move inward. The trees and cliffs would provide more than enough cover. He smiled, there was nothing to fear. He pulled out a pocket watch with an amethyst embedded into it; it was five minutes until eleven.

He took a glance and spotted C.C already flirting with a tipsy lord and eyeing his large collection of rings and golden chains on him. He motioned a signal for her and she nodded in response.

_We attack at midnight._ Lelouch smirked and strutted towards the mansion.

**-0-0-**

Suzaku smiled as she exited the dance floor. Her friend seemed to have successfully caught the hand of Lady Kallen as he now twirled the bewildered red-head around the dance floor.

"Is it wise to let young Lord Gino use you like that?" a deep voice asked. Suzaku turned and smiled at her father.

"Yes it is fine. You know that he would have done the same for me." She answered.

"True, but I don't like seeing my daughter being abandoned like she's nothing but a wench." Genbu scowled.

Suzaku sighed, "Gino was very kind about it."

"Yes, but did he ever consider _your_ feelings in this affair?"

And that of course was the crux of the complaint. Suzaku sighed again, but she gave her father a gentle smile. "I do not fancy Gino, Father."

"I never said anything of the like."

"I don't fancy any of the men on the floor, and Lady Kallen already knows that he and I are just good companions."

"It could have driven away any potential suitors."

Suzaku chuckled. "Father you make it impossible for _any_ to come near me."

"And rightly so, I can't imagine any of these _gentlemen_ ever being good enough for you."

Suzaku decided not to comment on her father's contradiction.

"You don't need to worry Father, you won't be giving me away yet."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't _need_ to give you away at all."

Suzaku laughed and took her father's arm, "I suppose we should take advantage of this time then?"

Genbu scoffed, "Of course, I forgot that when you youngsters marry you tend to forget your senile old parents waiting at home."

Suzaku just laughed as he led them to the dance floor once again, with the midnight moon slowly rising.

As the pair glided on the dance floor Suzaku could still hear the high fake giggles and sinister whispers of the ladies.

"Honestly, young people now are such a disgrace." Genbu scoffed derisively at the giggling bunch of girls openly flirting with men. He watched them in distaste as he twirled Suzaku around in time with the music. Suzaku chuckled, "Now Father, not all young people are bad."

"No, of course not. If they aren't arrogant like Lady le Britannia they're air-heads like Lady Shirley Fenette."

Suzaku just shook her head. Her father continued, "Of course not all parents can produce such well-mannered independent women like you."

Suzaku laughed, "No, they aren't as great as you are Father."

"Indeed." He said. Then he looked at the emerald necklace around her thin neck glinting softly in the candlelight. "It brings out your eyes." He said.

"What does?"

"The necklace. I remember thinking that it brought out your Mother's eyes when she wore it." Genbu smiled wistfully. "She was a great woman."

Suzaku smiled softly, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do," Genbu stated, "but I know she's as proud of you as I am."

Suzaku smiled brightly, "Thank-you Father. I think she's proud of you too."

Genbu replied with a smile of his own.

**-0-0-**

Lelouch tried to hide his cringe as he gracefully twirled the giggling lady, who was, unfortunately, his partner for this dance. Perhaps this was his punishment? He scoffed, some vengeful God that one turned out to be. Nonetheless he had to thank, said God for being lenient enough to let the dance pass quickly and soon he switched his partner to a brunette in a fine emerald silk gown. She seemed taken aback by the sudden switch, and her piercing forest eyes turned to her former partner (who Lelouch presumed to be her father), who was now dancing with an equally abashed and angered young lady (she threw a nasty glare at the brunette now in his arms that promised a retaliation). Lelouch didn't seem to mind too much though; this one was far prettier and less _giggly_ than the other one.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

_How cute_. He thought as he danced with the young woman with the most enchanting green eyes.

Suzaku knew her cheeks were probably a faint red as she danced with the mysterious stranger. His piercing handsome amethyst eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and his hand was edging dangerously close to her bottom. But he was probably one the most handsome man she had ever met, and he exuded such a powerful charismatic aura that seemed to draw every eye towards him and of course to her. But while he would be the subject of admiration she would be the subject of malicious criticism from the eyes of the many young noble women in the party.

"Don't mind them." His deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ears. She could feel the blush flowing through her cheeks to the tip of her roots, as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. "They're just jealous that we make a handsome looking couple."

Suzaku laughed, and it vaguely reminded Lelouch of the soft tinkles of wind chimes that C.C hung on his cabin door (as a practical joke of course, she said it would shed some joyous light into his life).

The pair glided along the floor with the soft sway of music. To some it looked as if they were made to fit each other perfectly. The tall mysterious pale handsome stranger mixed perfectly with Suzaku's golden skin and brightness.

Suzaku, herself, felt so warm and secure in his reassuring arms as he glided her away from the malicious looks, and away from the reality of things. Then it ended just as abruptly as it started. The music dissolved and she found herself bowing to her partner and taking a little longer to look into those mesmerizing eyes. Then he was gone, just as abruptly as he came.

"Well that was…interesting."

Suzaku jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He quirked his eyebrow and she flushed delicately. "Y-Yes, I'm sure it was; if you don't mind father I'm rather parched."

He gave her a knowing look, "By all means, I will be with Lord Dalton."

Suzaku nodded and hastily went towards the refreshments, ignoring the looks of envy she received from the group of women. Perhaps it would be best to wander around the maze until the heat dies down.

**-0-0-**

Lelouch took out his pocket watch. It was five minutes until midnight. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the east balcony. It had the best view of the gardens, and it let him watch the mayhem unfold from afar. He, of course, would be targeting the more notable nobles and acquiring their keepsakes like the beautiful emerald necklace that hung on that pretty brunette's slender neck.

He shook his head. No, he was sure there were far better prizes than that silly little trinket.

"You seem to be in deep thought." C.C said as she walked towards him. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please, the bumbling Lord Odysseus is not even worth thinking about."

"Then perhaps you are worried about the old gentleman talking with Lord Dalton?"

"Not really, though he poses a potential threat he can easily be subdued if need be."

"Is that just an excuse to find his pretty little daughter?"

Lelouch shot a glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous." He muttered.

C.C merely smiled. "Well just in case The Duke _does_ give us some trouble, I saw his daughter wandering around in the maze."

Lelouch gave her another quelling, but unfortunately ineffective, glare. Before he could retort the clock struck midnight; the world seemed to pause as the lights shone down on the merry people, and then shatter with the glass panes as the band of pirates entered the manor in their tattered dirty cloths and glinting swords.

A moment of shocked silence passed.

Then the people screamed and shouted, the ladies tripping over their lavish dresses as the pirates chased after their jewels, and the men either running in fear or fighting back with bravado.

Lelouch smiled indulgently from his post. Ohgi soon came to him as the pirates charged their way through the manor. "Your hat and sword Captain." He stated.

Lelouch thanked him and put on his signature black feathered hat and drew his sword. "Ah, I love the sound of chaos." He chuckled. He soon walked leisurely to the stairs admiring the chaos that befell on dance floor down below. "Round up the treasures and take what you can!" he ordered. The pirates smiled gleefully at their leader, while the people looked horrified at the prospect of losing their good jewelry. The people scrambled towards the exits, and Lelouch could vaguely make out Lord Britannia's bumbling round body as he tried to race out the door. He had to laugh. So much for the proud brave captain.

Then he spotted Duke Kururugi fending off one of his men, with cool burning determination set in his eyes. An experienced swordsman is an inconvenience, but an experienced intelligent leader is trouble. He gritted his teeth, he would have to tread carefully around him, and also the five burly solider fighting alongside the man. He watched Genbu's eyes dart from one pirate to another, but it seemed like he was _searching_ for something rather than fighting off some malignant force. Lelouch smiled suddenly.

He was looking for his daughter. The very same woman darting into the maze after the dance. He smiled indulgently and went off in search of the little princess, after all how hard would it be to subdue one pretty little brunette?

**-0-0-**

Suzaku cursed as she reached another dead end. By this time she was desperate enough to just go through the leafy walls. She had heard the sudden shouts from the mansion, and the roar of pirates that overcame the terrified screams a few moments ago, and she stupidly ran in whatever direction to get to the mansion. Not surprisingly she got lost and wandering around the maze trying to find the exit. She let out another curse.

"To hell with this I'm just going through." She said. Suddenly there was a deep familiar chuckle behind her. She quickly turned to find herself facing the mysterious man she danced with and the indirect reason she was here in the first place.

But there was something else; he was now wearing a feathered hat and a sword in his hand. His eyes pierced through the night and glinted with predatory ferocity.

"Well now, what's a young lady like you doing here alone in dark maze? And cursing nonetheless." Lelouch tutted in mock reproach. "What would your dear father say?"

Suzaku glared at him, "I don't believe you have a right to chastise me like that."

Lelouch merely smiled, "I can chastise you as I wish, my dove." With a quick motion his sword cut the air and stopped short of Suzaku's throat. Strangely enough she did not even flinch; instead, she regarded it with cool calm eyes.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Are you so petrified with fear or are you just being stupid?"

"Neither" was the answer, and Lelouch barely had enough time to see the glint of silver shooting out from a slit in her dress and the clang of metal with metal that rang through his ears. "Hm I missed." Suzaku mused with disappointment. "You're a lot faster than I anticipated."

Lelouch blinked before chuckling. "I suppose I was wrong for calling you a dove, perhaps a kitten would have been more appropriate." Suzaku threw another glare before she flicked the gleaming sword and thrusted it towards him. Lelouch, now ready for the blow, parried it with equal force. The harsh sounds of metal rang through the night. Each thrust was quick and each parry was just as quick and light. Lelouch noticed how Suzaku seemed to glide on the grass with graceful movements as she fought with the captain. She was fierce and unrelenting and what she lacked in strength she made up in her quickness and sharp reflexes. But Lelouch was just as sharp. He wouldn't win through skill, but rather through wit and slyness. He quickly leaned down to her, using his height to tower over her and sweep her in his arms, and without hesitation he swept up her lips into his in one quick movement. He felt her give a gurgled gasp and felt her mind go blank for a second. The precious second he used to knock the sword from her loosened hand. She quickly came back as she felt the sharp edge nick her hand. She tried to move away but Lelouch's strong arms held her in place.

"Well now," he said with slow deep breaths, still slightly out of breath from their little fight, and the exhilarating kiss. "that was certainly the most interesting that has happened tonight."

She glared at him with disdain. "Unhand me you scoundrel!" she said as she beat against his chest. If the drumming hurt Lelouch at all he didn't show it, instead he merely smiled which vexed Suzaku further.

"I don't believe I want to Kitten." He smirked as he ran his tongue over his lips. "I rather liked the little appetizer." His eyes darkened as his hand felt the warm soft flesh under the silks dress. "And I definitely like this." He said as he squeezed her bottom. Suzaku squeaked and blushed profusely.

"You-you…" she stuttered as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

Lelouch smirked, amused at her cute blushing face, "What my dear?"

"You disgusting—perverse man!" she screamed as she tried to get out from his embrace.

Lelouch sighed and decided that it was best if he let her go before she bruised him badly. He smirked and let her go.

Suzaku stumbled out of his grasp and glared at him once more. Lelouch shrugged and held up a gleaming emerald necklace. Suzaku's eyes widened and her hand groped the empty curve of her neck.

"You thief!" she yelled.

Lelouch looked hurt. "Kitten you hurt me by placing me in the same class as mere thieves. I actually have some decency to steal with fashion."

Suzaku glared and ran to her sword. She gave a quick swipe at the captain but he jumped aside unaware of the thin unnoticeable cut on his trouser pocket. He smirked mischievously at her, "My apologies Kitten, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He truly did sound disappointed, not that Suzaku cared much. She tried one last swipe to get her necklace, but Lelouch was too fast. He quickly jumped aside and ran towards the cliff. As he ran through the dark green brush he heard the soft thuds of bare feet hitting the damp grassy ground. He sighed morosely. It was a pity that those delicate feet would soon be decorated with cuts and scrapes. He ran towards the cliff and smiled as he breathed in the fresh salty air.

Ah he loved the smell of freedom.

There was a soft panting behind him, and he turned leisurely to face the girl. The smirk left his face as he saw the girl hold up an amethyst watch. His eyes widened and his fingers felt the tear that caused the rip in the pocket. Silently he had to laugh at the irony.

"How about a trade Captain?" Suzaku said with a confident blaze in her eye.

Lelouch smirked and walked towards her. Suzaku, expecting the return of her necklace, was caught by surprise as his warm lips found hers again, and again she was in shock as he pulled away and smiled slyly at her. His amethyst eyes gleamed in the moonlight with amusement and mischief. There was a promise in those eyes and it made her legs threaten to collapse under her.

He smirked and leaned close to her ear. The feel of his warm breath ghosting across her flesh would haunt her at night. "Keep it safe for me, Kitten."

And he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes: <strong>I'm setting this in the 1780's now.

But onto the history behind this chapter.

Pale skin was desirable for women because it shows that they are from a higher class. Lower class people normally worked in the fields or markets in this time so their skin was darker than those who just sat inside all day like the nobles. Some women would bleed themselves just to look pale. I guess they did believe in "fashion over function." The cream that Sayako was presenting Suzaku is called Spirits of Saturn. It is a Venetian ceruse, a lethal mix of vinegar and soluble lead. So when she said the ladies with it looked ill, they were probably dying of lead poisoning _. And yes in the ye old days women would put on egg whites to make their faces shiny. Thank God for advancements in cosmetics. Funny how now tanned skin is more desirable :P.

Also in those days most suitors would first go to the father and ask if they may court their daughters. Most girls don't have a say, especially if the suitor is rich and powerful, and they would usually strike a deal (meaning a dowry) without her consent.

And the hierarchy for nobles (descending order) would be Dukes—Marquises—Earls—Viscounts—Barons. So the Kururugi's are way up there on the social food chain.

I realize that C.C should have said "His Grace" when she was talking about Genbu because technically she is socially inferior to him; however, I believe that since she is a pirate then she wouldn't abide to the social paradigm.

Moreover, I used mostly first names like Lady Milly or Lady Kallen because they are not technically a "peer by his/her own right" that means they did not inherit the title yet from their fathers. I researched that when the title "Lady" or "Lord" precedes the person's first name that shows that it is a courtesy title. They have not yet inherited the title because their parents are still alive whereas people like "Lord Dalton" have inherited the title because the "Lord" is in front of the last name.

I realize it's a little confusing, but I would like to be as historically accurate as I can. Thank you for your support and understanding. ^-^

Please drop a review!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With the Ladies

**AN:** First, let me apologize for my lateness. Secondly, I am very happy to see that many of you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you like this one just as well. There has also been a change. firelordzuko made me realize that the time period I set this in was not ideal since most of the English colonies have not been established yet. As such, I am changing the time to the 1780's so it can historically line up better with my story. I like to think that Lelouch would love being on the run from the British Navy. Also if you've read _Mrs. Dalloway_, the quote below is used as a contrast to this lunch, and a bit of an ironic statement. ^^

**Firelordzuko: **Thank you for pointing out my error, I didn't realize how little Britain owned at that time. ^^'. Hopefully this fixes things ..

**Lelouch: **Thank you for the review and your kind words. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. ^^

**DarkBombayAngel:** Thank you for the review. I hope you didn't have to wait too long ^^'

**RukiButterfly:** I'm glad to see that you're happy to see this turned into an actual multichap story. Yes! I love it when people totally understand my feelings about Suzaku x femlelouch. Hopefully this will help even out the score. ^-^v

**Spunkay Skunk: **So sorry about the laptop virus, but thankfully Lelouch x femSuzaku prevails! I liked the little forum you had about lulusuza and I completely agree. I actually wasn't considering pirate Lelouch (since it seemed a little cliché) until I saw a picture of him donned in a pirate outfit which became the catalyst to this idea, and I just _had_ to do it the inner Code Geass fangirl in me demanded it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. =^w^=

**Michael Chang: **I should have known you would've shown up, but thanks glad you enjoyed it. And obviously you have permission since I granted it to you when I allowed you to see this. Also if you're reading this don't forget _Paradise Lost_ and the sample essay for James.

**Harco5089:** I'm glad you like it. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update.

* * *

><p><strong>Scandalous <strong>

_**Chapter 2: Lunch with the Ladies**_

_Millicent Bruton, whose lunch parties were said to be extraordinarily amusing, had not asked her._ —from _Mrs. Dalloway_

The sea was calm that day. Gentle waves rocked the steady ship, towards the port. Just to the side of the ship was a school of dolphins leisurely splashing and riding next to the enormous vessel, and sea gulls were squawking overhead the crew working on board.

Inside the lavish captain's cabin, Lelouch sat in a plush chair, courtesy of a very _gracious_ marquis, next to the window. He was fiddling and twirling the necklace in his hand as he sat staring out into the ocean, deep in thought. Sunlight reflected off the smooth emerald surface, and created various colorful shapes through his cabin. As he twirled it around, the light danced around him. The dancing shapes seemed to move like the elegant but stiff ladies and lords that danced in the grand gala. All the dull boring people.

But there was one person who piqued his interest, someone who made his blood burn. She was like the exquisite flowers that bloomed along the tropical coasts, and he wanted nothing but to take her for himself. There was a desire to conquer, to feel the rushing thrill as he defeated the woman, and yet…

He twirled the necklace again.

He didn't win. She had caught him just as well, and she had taken a souvenir with her. Lelouch smirked. To think that he was forced to call a tie by that seemingly harmless woman.

_But no matter_. Lelouch thought.

He would get his watch back (and perhaps it was safer in her hands ironically enough), and perhaps, he might just claim the intriguing treasure he uncovered.

There was a sharp knock.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Ohgi sir." The man answered.

Lelouch sighed and pocketed the necklace. He opened the door and looked impatiently at his subordinate.

"Yes, Ohgi?"

"The prisoner's up." He answered.

A malicious smirk spread through his face.

"Good, keep him occupied while I make myself presentable." Lelouch said.

"Yes Captain." Ohgi answered.

**-0-0-0-**

_Glimmering eyes stared straight through her. Warm large hands gripped her waist and glided her towards him. He smelt of the sea, and the wind that guided the lofty but tied sails. He stole a kiss. He gave a mischievous smirk._

"_Keep it safe for me kitten."_

_And he flew back into the ocean._

_-0-_

"M'lady?" Sayako asked.

Suzaku jolted from her daydream and smiled at the maid. "Yes Sayako?"

"You seem…distracted, is your hand hurting you?"

"Not at all Sayako, I was just thinking."

The maid nodded, "I see, it must have been rather exciting to fight against a pirate."

Suzaku laughed. "Yes it was rather thrilling."

"True, but best if we don't tell anyone else that."

Suzaku smiled ruefully into her cup, "Too true." She didn't mention the pocket watch hidden under her pillow. She had carefully snuck it into the pocket of her dress just before her father came and placed it under her pillow so her father wouldn't find or see it.

"Is there anything else today Sayako?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley will be calling in today." Sayako said as she handed the cream-colored letter to her. "They should arrive by noon if I'm not mistaken."

Suzaku took the letter and read it with a tight grimace. "Surely the dear ladies have better things to do, and have much more entertaining people around than me?" she said as she put the letter down.

"I'm afraid not m'lady." Sakayo said with a smile. "Besides I think it's good practice. You rarely have anyone call on you."

_With good reason too._ Suzaku thought.

"And since your father ordered you to move as little as possible, having lunch and tea with Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley is the perfect way to keep you put."

Suzaku groaned and let her head fall on the paper in her hands. The soft crinkles didn't nearly satisfy her need to throw something.

-0-

At exactly noon, the ladies entered. Lady Fenette was a thin tall lady with a pointed face, pale skin, dark brown hair that was always decorated with fancy jewels and flowers, and cold pale eyes. Shirley, on the other hand, had bright carrot-colored hair, worn loosely in a bun today, a rounded oval face, bright eyes and a genial face.

As soon as the ladies entered the parlor, Shirley cried with delight and embraced Suzaku warmly. It was times like these that Suzaku found it hard to imagine that Lady Fenette could produce such a jovial compassionate woman. Of course, as Suzaku watched Lady Fenette frown disapprovingly over Shirley's shoulder, she was sure the dear lady often thought so as well.

Lady Fenette cleared her throat loudly, which caused Shirley to jump away and flush under her mother's pointed stare.

"Good evening Lady Suzaku." Lady Fenette greeted, "I apologize for the sudden visit. We were just worried for you after the awful incident last night."

_Of course you are._ Suzaku thought wryly, but she smiled and said, "Thank you for your concern Your Grace, and it is no problem at all for you to call in and drop by for a little lunch. Please sit down, the cooks are almost done, and Sayako has prepared tea for us." Suzaku motioned to the empty seats on either side of her.

The Lady Fenette nodded, and Shirley eagerly took a seat next to Suzaku.

"Oh it must have been terrifying to be alone in the maze with those pirates all around you." Shirley immediately started as she grasped Suzaku's hand. Suzaku didn't tell her that it was the very hand Lelouch cut.

"Yes, it was rather foolish of you to go out alone into the maze." Lady Fenette said as she sipped on the tea Sayako set.

"I suppose it was." Suzaku returned evenly.

"Oh but I just couldn't believe that handsome man was actually a pirate. A captain no less!" Shirley exclaimed, "I've never known a pirate who looked as handsome as he was."

"Yes he was." Suzaku said absently as she sipped the tea.

"I'm sure you would know Lady Suzaku." Lady Fenette stated almost too nonchalantly, "you did _dance_ with him if I'm not mistaken."

Shirley looked at Suzaku in awe and surprise. "You _did_?"

"It happened rather fast during the dance, there was an unexpected change of partners and we happened to be paired up." Suzaku quickly explained.

"Yes, you seemed rather _close_ during the dance."

"I believe that is what happens when you dance."

Lady Fenette shot her an unimpressive glare. "True, but it was rather foolish of you to dance with the enemy, especially with such _intimate _gestures."

_Oh you have no idea._ Suzaku thought.

"If I recall, Madam, the guards were the ones who let him on the basis that he looked wealthy." Suzaku replied. She didn't mention the fact that the Fenette's hosted the party and were therefore partly responsible for the attack; however, the scarlet hue that seeped into Lady Fenette's cheeks showed that she read understood the implications behind Suzaku's words.

And that gave her _great_ satisfaction.

"Well all that matters now is that you're alright." Shirley said a little loudly as she tried to dispel the tension. She patted Suzaku's hand and smiled at her warmly. "We were worried for you when we saw your father carry you up back to the manor. You were so disoriented, not that I blame you, that you didn't notice when Kallen, Milly, Anya and I rushed over to you. Gino went into a tizzy and swore to kill the pirates if he saw them again." Shirley giggled, "If I didn't know any better I would think he fancied you."

Suzaku smiled warmly, "Thank you for your concern Shirley, and I'm sorry I worried you."

Unfortunately the fleetingly jovial atmosphere was shattered when Lady Fenette "hrumphed," and asked when lunch would be served. No doubt the woman was composing a list of faults Suzaku had, and she was itching to share it with the other ladies. Suzaku turned to Sayako.

"Is lunch ready Sayako?" she asked.

"Yes, m'lady." Sakyako answered. "Shall I bring it out?"

"If you would."

Sayako bowed and headed towards the kitchens.

Lady Fenette lifted her chin up and sipped her tea delicately. "Well, nice to know that even here the servants know their place."

Suzaku bit her tongue and munched on her biscuit. It wasn't even ten minutes into the lunch and she was itching to throw a dish at the impossible woman.

Fortunately Sayako was prompt, and lunch was quickly set out, and conversation lessened as they ate.

"Hm, I must say His Grace certainly brought the best ingredients." Lady Fenette commented. The first good comment Suzaku heard all day.

"Father only wants the best." Suzaku said, "It is much better for one's health, he always says."

Lady Fenette waved her hand flippantly, "I'm sure." She said. Then she took a sip of her tea and discreetly lifted her eyes towards Suzaku, "Although, you must have been pleased to hear that your father and yourself will be setting sail to England with us three days from now. I must admit while the vacation house here is nice, I much prefer the manor in England. Even after a nice vacation like this, it's always nice to go back home isn't it?"

Suzaku stilled and tried not to show her great surprise to the lady. She cleared her throat and looked at her with a passive countenance, "I'm afraid my father never said anything of the like."

Lady Fenette feigned shock, "Did he now?" she gasped. "Why I was sure he told you, especially when he came to our manor to tell us this."

"Again Madam, he never said such a thing to me."

Lady Fenette sniffed, a bit disappointed from Suzaku's lack of reaction, "Well I suppose it can't be helped." She said.

Suzaku paused and looked towards the infuriating woman, "Pardon?"

"Well it isn't as if _you_ could do anything about it." Lady Fenette said. "You weren't _properly_ _educated_ after your mother died, so it would be impossible for you to oversee the packing and organizing."

"I'm sure my father has better reasons not to tell me than that flimsy response." Suzaku answered coldly.

"Perhaps." Lady Fenette stated, "So why then did he not tell you?"

"I was still resting when he left and did not wish to bother me."

Lady Fenette's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. Shirley shifted uncomfortable under the tense aura, and tried to make pleasant conversation.

(_"So…how's Arthur doing Suzaku?" "Doing well." "Oh…that's nice, very nice.")_.

Unfortunately, it flopped around awkwardly until there was only the soft clinks of silverware for the rest of lunch.

Lunch was cleared and Sayako brought out desert. Shirley, again, tried to make conversation _("The beach is very nice this time of year, perhaps we can swim later on?")_, and just as Suzaku was agreeing _("That sounds nice since the beaches in England are always so cold.")_ Lady Fenette would interrupt and say a scalding comment _("And darken your skins? Do you want to look like lowly pheasants?")_.

Suzaku's patience thinned considerably during the awful lunch. Even Shirley's awkward attempts at a pleasant conversation were soured by the Lady. Just as the clock struck one, Sayako came in and announced that her father was back.

Lady Fenette put down her cup and stood, "Well look at the time, it appears that we must get going." She looked at Suzaku with her cold eyes, "It has been a pleasure Lady Suzaku, until the next time we meet."

"Indeed." Suzaku replied with a tight smile.

Shirley also stood and said, "Maybe we can meet again with the others before we leave, Milly's house of course." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

Suzaku chuckled, "Perhaps Shirley."

And they left just as elegantly as they came.

As the door clicked Suzaku sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Rough time?" Sayako asked.

"You have no idea." Suzaku answered.

"Well it builds character."

Suzaku groaned, "You got that from father."

"Of course." Sayako smiled. "He's a very wise man."

Suzaku hummed in agreement. There was a slight silence and then Suzaku asked, "Did you know we were leaving?"

"Yes, but he wanted to tell you when he came back since you were still resting."

"That's good to know."

Sayako turned and gave her a serious stare. "Don't let an ignorant cow like her put any ridiculous ideas in your head m'lady. You are just as prepared, and even more so, as any lady to take over and do your duties."

Suzaku sent her a grateful smile, "Thank you Sayako."

"My pleasure m'lady."

-0-0-

The prison hold was damp and smelled of sweat and urine. Inside the iron cage was a scrawny man with a thin shirt and ripped up trousers. Various cuts and bruises covered his face and exposed flesh. If not treated soon the man would die from infection. He was shivering in a dank corner of the cell when Lelouch entered.

He pulled out a chair and sat down slowly as he observed the man.

"I see my men have treated you right." He said.

The prisoner's head shot up and looked up with fear as he saw the regal captain smirking viciously down on him.

"C-Captain L-Lamperouge." He stuttered.

Lelouch nearly rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. "Yes, Tom, it is I the feared Captain Lamperouge." He said with a mock air of superiority. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"P-Please let me explain!" the man shouted desperately as he flung himself onto the iron bars.

Lelouch clucked his tongue distastefully and held up a hand before the quivering man could say more.

"Not another word, Tom. I already know _everything._"

"E-Everything?"

"Yes, my good man." Lelouch said, "Who do you take me for? A common criminal lord?"

Tom shook his head quickly. "O-Of course not."

Lelouch smirked. "Well I can see your flattery has never left you. Now, onto more important matter." Lelouch trailed off as he picked his cleanly cut nails. "Where is it?"

Tom was a brave man it seems as he tried to look confused. "I-I don't know what you mean Captain."

Lelouch waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense of course you do. We just need to jog your memory a bit don't we?" Lelouch said as he eyed the various weapons hanging on the wall beside him.

Tom stiffened in fear as he watched the captain sweep across the floor to the wall with the various torture devices.

"You know, I find that pain is an excellent way to jog people's memories don't you think?" Lelouch said as he took down a thick long piece of wood with nails protruding out of the surface.

Tom spluttered fearfully as Lelouch edged closer to him, "W-Wait I remember."

Lelouch stopped and smiled, "Do you?"

"Y-Yes, the village." Tom said. "The village right next to the port, they know. The elder knows."

Lelouch had a thoughtful look on his face, "Why didn't you get it?"

"I-I couldn't, I tried b-but I-I—" Tom shivered and fell on his hands and knees as he pleaded, "Please don't kill me."

Lelouch scoffed, "Please I wouldn't dirty my hands on the likes of you."

Tom looked relieved. "O-oh thank you captain thank you thank you…"

Lelouch smirked, "Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet."

Just as he said this, a tall burly man entered. Tom looked ready to wet himself as he set his gaze on the man.

"Y-You said—"

Lelouch sighed dramatically, "Oh how it wounds me that even after serving my ship for nearly six years, you haven't understood me in the least bit."

Lelouch smiled darkly at the shivering man, "I said _I _wouldn't kill you, but I'd be more than happy to let Yoshitaka spill your pathetic cowardly blood over the sea where it will be washed away permanently." Lelouch said with a cold gaze. "Don't think I haven't overlooked your betrayal." He said. "I take loyalty very seriously, and I won't let a bumbling greedy idiotic buffoon like you ruin _everything_ I have set up and done."

Lelouch gave a curt nod to Yoshitaka. The large man cracked his knuckles, and strode forward. Tom cried and pleaded in the corner, but Lelouch paid them no mind as he walked out the door.

He closed the door and walked away as the muffled screams started and then suddenly stopped. Lelouch smiled maliciously, "We shall see each other in hell, Tom." And he strode up the ship to the deck where his crew was awaiting his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I believe that Suzaku would call Lady Fenette "Your Grace" because even though she is a duke's daughter she is still at a lower rank than a duke's wife.

**AN**: Thank you for reading and drop a review if you don't mind. I might post up some pictures of pirate Lelouch and femsuzaku on my deviantart account later, but we'll see. Thanks again.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	3. Chapter 3: Attack!

**AN: **I'm sorry it's late. I have no excuse, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Also I sent the replies to your wonderful reviews to those who have an ff account. Hopefully they made it safely to your accounts, and when I looked in my outbox it did send them out. If they aren't please inform me and I apologize in advance. If they work out I'll start just replying to your reviews this way and the anonymous ones I'll answer when I release a chapter. Thanks a bunch guys.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous <strong>_

**Chapter 3: Attack!**

"_Pirates could happen to anyone." _from "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead"

* * *

><p>The port was always bustling with activity. Dark skinned men were herded around like pack animals, carrying various crates and items for departing ships. Sailors walked about as they gathered personal supplies for their journey on the sea. In the dark corners of the port were old decrypt sailors that hung around the taverns, who drank their fill of rum and then shouted off stories of old legends of the sea. The mermaids, sea monsters, Alexander's lost treasure and the like.<p>

In this hustle and bustle, it was easy for Lelouch to slip through and head towards the villages on the outskirts of the main port.

As Lelouch came closer to the village, the path became a slim patch of naked dirt in the grassy field, a well-worn road created from the various people that traveled through. Once he arrived at the entrance, the villagers eyed him warily, some of the younger men looked ready to club him to death if it weren't for the elders holding them back and shaking their heads.

Lelouch paid them no mind, and walked onward until he stopped in front of an old man, stooped over and whittling small exotic animals out of wood.

"Greetings." Lelouch said in their native tongue.

The man stopped and looked up. His dark eyes carefully took the pirate's appearance.

"You're not a soldier. A pillager?" The old man said.

"I prefer profiteer." Lelouch answered.

The old man barked with laughter. "Of course not, you seemed more refined than a mere pillager." He said as he stroked his white beard. "What do you need?"

"A jewel."

"There are hardly any precious jewels here."

"No, but there was one. One that was as red as blood."

The man stiffened.

Lelouch smirked, "So you know of it?"

"If you want it I don't have it."

"If I wanted it I'd have burned down this village and taken it."

The elder didn't flinch. "So it seems." He mused. "What do you want to know about the gem?" he asked.

"Who took it?"

"A white man."

"I have no doubt."

The elder ignored him and continued, "With crazed pale eyes and orange hair." The elder looked down darkly, "He killed many of my people."

"Yes, he's known for doing that." Lelouch said. "Was there another?"

"Yes, he arrived first, but then left as soon as he saw the man approach."

"I see."

The old man looked at him knowingly, "You be careful." He warned. "Only misery comes from the jewel."

"I'll take my chances." Lelouch answered.

"Brave words for a man."

Lelouch smirked darkly, "Only those who aren't afraid to have their bodies shredded and their souls cast into eternal damnation are able to conquer this world."

The old man paused and looked directly into Lelouch's eyes. He kept his gaze for a few moments then he nodded and looked away.

Lelouch smiled and bowed dramatically. "Thank you sir."

-0-0-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Her father asked how the luncheon went (_"I assume she was her ever pleasant self?"_), and Suzaku answered, (_"Of course."_). They chatted about the upcoming departure (_"We'll be on the same ship as the Fenette's." "Pity."_). And after the scrumptious meal, Genbu retired to his chambers since he needed to be at the port early in the morning. Suzaku finished a letter to placate a very frazzled Gino, and made a note to send it off the next morning. When clock struck eight, and Suzaku went to her room.

As she strode across the room, she paused in front of her bed. With an exasperate sigh, she swiped the cool watch from her pillow and walked to the bay window. Dark waves rolled across the shore under the quiet moonless night. With the almost serene view, it seemed that the other night was a passing nightmare, but the watch she twisted around in her hand reminded her otherwise. The pirate was real, and the absence of her mother's precious necklace (and presence of the watch), was just another annoying reminder that the scoundrel still has it locked deep in his treasure room.

But though she loathed to admit it, the pirate struck something in her. He didn't scoff at her challenge (merely teased her lightly), and he didn't look down on her because she was a woman, but because she was an aristocrat (not that she blamed him). When they clashed blades he kept nothing back (as the kiss obviously suggested), and he had looked at her like a fellow warrior (as much of a warrior as a sly pirate can be).

As she twirled the watch around, a thought struck her.

Perhaps she was just tired, and drained from the course of the day that her usual mental inhibitions were dropped. Or maybe because the man was a lousy arrogant pirate that she just wanted to spite the man and wipe the smug smirk off his face. And then there was the other—most plausible—idea that all the events of yesterday and today were starting to take a toll on her mind and driving her just a little loony.

Because there was really no other explanation why she thought the damned pirate could possible care (and actually be horrified) by the fact that she opened the pocket watch.

But for whatever reason she _did, _and with a (very misplaced) triumphant smile, she clicked it open.

And not surprisingly _nothing happened_.

Suzaku sighed and slumped against the window. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary, until she spotted a faded sketch on the other side. In the darkened corner of her room, it was hard to tell what exactly the picture was. Suzaku could only make out an obscure figure; so she went over to her desk and held it under the candlelight. The faded lines became clearer under the light and Suzaku could make out the faded sketch of a young pretty girl. She had a nice heart-shaped face, cute button nose and wavy hair. Her eyes were deliberately sketched closed, which showed that she was possibly blind, yet she smiled so serenely that it was hard to believe that she was unhappy with her situation.

Suzaku reverently touched the girl and traced over the faded lines. Even though it was old and yellowed Suzaku could still see that the artist held her in high regard. The detail of her hair, and the careful soft strokes of face embodied this young girl perfectly and showed the serenity within her young body. Suzaku wondered briefly if she would ever meet this gentle looking girl (or maybe woman now?). This girl seemed to bring peace and happiness to the people around her, and Suzaku wondered if that was the reason why the pirate kept her picture here.

-0-0-

The sea breeze was crisp and fresh as the grand _HMS Erasmus _set sail to England early in the morning. White sails unfurled and large anchor was drawn. The mighty vessel sailed forward to the open sea with two other ships by her side to protect her from any attack, especially from any stray pirate.

As the men worked on the deck, Suzaku stood in the stern near the very back of the ship so she wouldn't be in the way. She watched the men run about the deck yelling and talking about the riggings and masts, and other ship terms she didn't quite understand. The past three days were a blur of packing and servants rushing about, and it was nice now to have some peace as she watched the ship sail past the jagged cliffs and the hanging decaying bodies of pirates. A gruesome warning to men who try to pillage England's colony.

Not that it helped too much.

It just attracted the bigger fiercer pirates to the area.

"We hung those pirates alive up there." An gruff oily voice said proudly.

Suzaku tried not to shiver in disgust at the blatant barbarism, as she turned to the smirking Vampire Knight.

"That seems rather cruel Lord Bradley. Even pirates deserve some sense of mercy, they are human after all." Suzaku replied coolly.

Surprisingly the cruel knight he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Once he stopped and wiped a stray tear of laughter, his pale eyes gleamed as he looked down on the petite brunette.

"You are truly amusing Lady Suzaku." He chuckled.

"Clearly you think so." She answered.

Lord Bradley smiled widely, which showed off his rather pointed canines (it made Suzaku wonder if the rumors were true), and grasped her hand.

"You are a rare jewel Lady Suzaku." He said and placed a kiss on her hand.

Suzaku grimaced and put on a strained smile. "You are too kind Lord Bradley."

He merely flashed a wide smirk. "Oh I don't really think so." He answered with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

There was a loud call from Dalton and Bradley gave her an (what seemed to be a pseudo-apologetic) smirk, "As much as I love talking with you, it seems as though I must depart."

Suzaku gave him a neutral smile, "Quite alright Lord Bradley, duty calls." Not that he _had_ a sense of duty, just uncontrolled bloodlust.

He flashed her another vampiric smile and went off.

As soon as the man was lost in the sea of sailors Suzaku let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the railing of the stern. Luciano Bradley was a prized lieutenant in His Majesties navy, and earned the nickname Vampire Knight amongst his peers for his insatiable bloodlust and brutality in battle. It was probably the reason why he hadn't been promoted yet. Not that the man seemed to care.

Suzaku wanted nothing to do with a man like that. It was just unfortunate that he seemed to take a fancy in her.

She wiped her hand on the dress, and looked back on the cliffs and the sad rotting bodies swaying in the breeze. Pity swelled in her as she watched them wave at her. She always felt that the dead should be respected, even criminals, and to show off their rotting bodies like trophies left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Suzaku sighed and walked off; she couldn't stand the sight of sorry bodies waving at her.

-0-

It wasn't even a day, and Lady Fenette was already grating her nerves. She should have known the rocking ship was going to make the crabby woman even more unbearable.

Dinner was tiresome with her around, complaining about the food, her quarters and the "rough men" aboard. Worst of all, Lord Fenette just seemed to nod and agree like a passive sheep.

Suzaku no longer doubted who ruled the Fenette household.

"—pirates of course are the main menaces out there. Other than those uncouth colonists. Honestly, they complain over their petty taxes. They have no idea what taxes are—"

Suzaku sighed quietly and shifted her food around. Her father shot her a knowing look and asked casually, "Are you feeling all right my dear?"

Suzaku took the hint and silently thanked her father. She feigned a tired smile "Oh I'm just a bit tired Father, no need to worry about me."

Genbu gave her a practiced worried look, "Why darling if you aren't feeling well you should retire."

"Oh but I would feel terrible it I left you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it just get your rest."

Shirley nodded vigorously and took her hand, "If you aren't feeling well you should go to bed."

Lady Fenette sniffed disdainfully at her, "I agree with Lord Kururugi, a lady should mind her fragile health. I suggest you rest up for tomorrow."

Suzaku nodded slightly and forced a smile. "Thank you. If you excuse me then." She stood and went out of the captain's quarters.

Suzaku heaved a relieved sigh and walked up to the deck. The cool crisp sea breeze felt good after being confined in a stuffy room. Small waves rocked the ship slightly, and lulled her senses. She leaned against the railings and just stared out into the open ocean with the bright stars above her. There were hundreds of silver twinkling lights dotting the sky, and in the distance, she could see a small silver stream cutting across the sky and streaming into the open ocean. Whatever troubles ailed her just slipped away out here just marveling in the magnificent vastness that surrounded her. Here where, she could see the millions of lights above her and the ocean that seemed to reflect the same stars. When she looked up it seemed as though there was a vast ocean above and around her, and it awed her, humbled her with just the sheer vastness and beauty surrounding her.

And then it immediately went.

Bradley had sneaked up on her unexpectedly, and placed his large heavy hand on her shoulder. Suzaku jumped and whirled around with her hand immediately on her hidden blade.

She relaxed slightly when she saw Bradley's face, but the shadows dancing on his face made him appear more sinister.

Suzaku took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, "Lord Bradley, what a surprise." She said a bit too hoarsely for her liking, "I thought you would be in bed by now."

Bradley shrugged nonchalantly, "I am out on patrol." He gave her one of his perturbing smirks and asked, "But I am curious why you're here. I assumed you would still be dining with the others."

"I just needed to get out and get some fresh air."

Bradley laughed roughly, "Ah yes, is that hag Fenette spewing her hot air around?"

She grudgingly had to chuckle at this, "Indeed she is."

"Shame, if only she wasn't a high ranking duchess." Bradley mused, "Perhaps it would be easier to off her."

Suzaku swallowed thickly. Normally she would brush off statements like these. Most people tended to exaggerate things, but with Bradley, he could very well be serious.

"I highly doubt violence is the answer to anything." She replied.

"Why not?" Bradley asked, "It worked well with the brown-skinned savages."

"You oppress them." Suzaku said bitterly.

Bradley shrugged her off, "Fear controls them well." He answered. "How else could Britain maintain hold over these colonies?"

"And what about the American colonies?"

Bradley scoffed, "They're just ants. Mangy farmers with a ridiculous dream. They'll be easily subdued soon."

"You sound so sure of that."

He smiled widely "Because I am. An ant cannot defend or battle against a lion."

Suzaku chose not to answer and looked out to the dark sea once more.

"I suppose you haven't seen what wealth and beauty fear can give you." Bradley said.

He sounded as if he was talking to an ignorant child, and it grated her nerves. She steamed silently and chose to ignore the man.

Bradley either didn't care or expected her to do so. He merely looked at her with an amused grin one would give to a dog chasing his tail.

He reached into his pocket and took out a brown pouch with a rather large round object inside. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a breathtakingly beautiful red gem the color of blood.

Suzaku tried not to look too impressed, but she still felt her breath unwillingly catch in her throat as she stared at the jewel.

"Beautiful thing isn't it?" Bradley whispered.

"Yes."Suzaku answered. Even she, who didn't care much for jewels, could see that this was a beautiful gem.

Bradley smirked smugly and tucked it back into the pouch, "Took it from the village elder. He didn't even dare make a fuss." He turned the gem in his hands. "That's what fear brings. Bountiful treasure and riches."

"I find it hard to believe that you're in it for the treasures and riches." Suzaku retorted.

Bradley gave her a wide shark-like smile, "And what do you think I fight for?"

There was a mad glint in his eyes, and it seemed to pierce through her. It seemed that in the dim light and dark night, he turned into something else, or maybe he was merely showing his true colors. He wasn't a man with morals; it was hard to imagine that he was a man at all. His honor was smattered in the blood of hundreds, women, children, men. He didn't seem to distinguish from one to another, and he wasn't a man you could reason with, and it scared her. Because when he looked at her with his glinting pale eyes, she could see the insatiable bloodlust, and violence.

He seemed to move closer to her, and she felt herself press against the hard wooden rail. He moved like a staking predator closing in on his prey. Suzaku instinctively put her hand the hidden blade, ready to attack the man if need be.

Closer and closer, until she could smell his sweat, and watch the dark shadows consume his face, until only his glinting eyes pierced through. She never felt this trapped, nor scared of anyone before. But Bradley was less of a man and more of a monster.

He was mere inches from her face and his arms were on either side of her, trapping her.

He gave her a crooked smile and stroked her cheek, "You're a true beauty." He whispered and pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply. "I could bring you riches, and glory. I can give you power over people, no one would dare trifle with my little wife after all."

Anger flared in her. His little _wife_? He would only see her as a possession, one of his _treasures _he obtained. Suzaku felt the anger boil and looked into his eyes with a burning determination flaring through her.

"I don't want power." She hissed angrily, "I don't want glory, and I certainly don't want to become your _possession._" She let out her sword and sliced through Bradley's face. He yelled and stumbled backwards with his hand on his face. Suzaku slipped out and ran towards the door to the cabin.

But a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. Suzaku let out a surprised yell and slipped to the floor. She turned and saw Bradley smiling darkly at her. There was a thin line where her sword cut his face, and blood trickled down his face. His eyes gleamed with amusement and desire and licked his bloodied lips.

"I should have known Genbu would have taught you a few tricks." He laughed gravelly and caressed her ankle. "No matter though." he said. "It'll be all the sweeter to break you."

Suzaku tried to kick the man and reach for her sword, but Bradley merely laughed at her feeble attempts and dragged her towards him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it shouldn't hurt much." He chuckled.

Suzaku struggled and thrashed against his hold to gain some footing. Fear gripped her as he seemed to reel her in like a thrashing desperate fish.

His malicious smirk and gleaming eyes raked over her struggling form. He licked his lips and leaned in.

Out of nowhere a bright glow of orange engulfed the sky. There was a deafening roar and then the ship lurched to the side.

Bradley lost his balance and tumbled off of Suzaku. The bells rang through the ship, and sailors flooded out of the cabins. Suzaku frantically looked towards the source of the orange glow. The two companion ships were already ablaze and their sailors were desperately trying to get off the burning vessels.

And then she spotted it. Off to the side like a looming dark cloud, a black ship with her cannons ablaze running towards them, and her flag fluttering in the wind. A white flag with a black knight.

She could feel a pair of strong arms hoist her up. She could hear a distant familiar voice calling her and guiding her towards the cabins. Off to the side she spotted the gleaming swords being drawn as a loud call rose up as if from the sea.

Suzaku jerked at the familiar battle cry.

Pirates. The same pirates that attacked during the party.

They flew into the ship, setting the sails ablaze and swept over the vessel like a dark shadow.

She blinked out of her daze and looked up to her worried father.

"Are you alright Suzaku?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "The pirates—"

"Will be dealt with." Her father answered. "Hopefully." He added grimly. "If something happens, you get the Fenette's and get them to the lifeboats."

Suzaku nodded.

Genbu smiled proudly, "That's my girl, now stay here in case they get past us."

And he went out into the fray.

From the small holes along the wall, she could see the flames burning the main sails and the masts, and the desperate sailors trying to douse the flames.

The other sailors were trying to cut off the flow of pirates coming at them, but with their numbers divided the pirates easily overwhelmed them.

Then, as if he just came out from the flames, a dark clothed man stepped onto the ship. His dark coat licked the edges of the flames, but they didn't catch fire. The sailors scrambled away from the dark demon as he drew his thin light sword from his belt.

His malicious smirk and glowing eyes. The familiar hat and sword.

Suzaku knew in an instant it was the same pirate that stole her mother's necklace.

-0-0-

Lelouch loved the way the sailors scrambled in fear of him. Then again C.C. always did say he had a thing for dramatics. But for now he watched as the sailors were divided and scrambling about. They were confused, none of them knew which was more important at the moment.

Just the way Lelouch liked it.

He glanced through the crowd and found Luciano Bradley swinging his sword about, not caring if it slashed through one of his fellow sailors.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in disgust.

A man powerful man controlled only by bloodlust. A dangerous combination that Lelouch had no desire to confront. At least not now anyway.

Lelouch sliced through the crowd with his pistol at his hand, he gave the silent signal, and he watched two arrows embed into Luciano's shoulder.

The man howled in pain, and in this instant, a red-haired woman sliced through his coat and chest. He vaguely saw a heavy bag drop in her hand and he smiled victoriously. It was done.

He whistled loudly, and the pirates suddenly surged out of the ship just as quickly as they invaded the vessels. With a dramatic bow, Lelouch grabbed onto a rope and swung into his ship. The _Black Knight _set sail and disappeared into the dark night.

-0-0-

Admiral Dalton, was always one to be cool under the worst of circumstances, and seeing that two of his guard ships were burnt down and his ship's main sail was burnt to a crisp, and the mast was dangerously swaying, this was one of the worst crisis that he had ever seen. No thanks to that damned pirate.

Right now his men were fishing out any survivors from the other two ships, mending the injured, taking care of the dead, and trying to douse any remaining embers.

Genbu was on his right, helping Commodore Tohdoh who was one of the lucky few who escaped the blasts with only some scratches.

"How did he get your ship?" Dalton asked.

"My guess is he planted pirates in my crew." Tohdoh sighed. "At night they started lighting the sails on fire and then the gunpowder."

Dalton nodded, "I see."

"I suppose we'll have to head back to a port? We're not that far off." Genbu suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." Dalton said with a heavy sigh. "You should go check on your daughter."

Genbu nodded graciously and started to go towards the cabin when Shirley came out with red puffy eyes and hysterically yelling about.

"Miss Fenette!" Genbu exclaimed as she threw herself on him.

"Lord Kururgi it's horrible, I-I just can't imagine why it would _happen_, but—but—" she sobbed hysterically into his shirt.

Genbu paled and his throat clenched uncomfortably. His stomach twisted with worry, and his mind raced through the possible situations. Was she hurt? Was she kidnapped? Or worse _dead_?

His heart clenched painfully at that thought, and tried to shake it off.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down on her, "Calm yourself Miss Fenette; I can't understand you if you're blubbering like that. Now take deep breaths and tell me calmly."

Shirley managed to take two ragged shaky breaths before she broke into tears and yelled, "Suzaku's missing!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the cliffie ^^. I didn't expect the Luciano Suzaku scene to come out that way, but it did sooo…yeah. I think you got the idea.<p>

The scene where Suzaku was looking at the stars was inspired by my own experience when I went on a cruise and it came back to me when I recently went on a road trip with my friends to the mountains, and without all the lights to dim out the stars they were so clear and awesome and we could see the milky way and everything. Anyway I just wanted to try and recreate the same image and feeling here.

And just some random notes, most women those days felt that they were supposed to be weak and fragile because they were women, and had to act the part of the damsel in distress. Also it wasn't uncommon, it was actually pretty common, for men to see women as possessions and assets especially when they receive a brothel. The brothel is basically payment for the man because he's marrying their daughter.

I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 -^-^-


	4. Chapter 4: Oh the Stupidity!

**AN: **I have no excuses for such a late update, and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. Hopefully I'll get the next one up sooner. This chapter is very dialogue heavy, and frankly much lighter than I thought it would be. And FINALLY we get some Lelouch-Suzaku interaction although it's a bit tiny. Don't worry there will be more in the later chapters. All the random harbors and cities you see are imaginary. They only exist within the realm of my imagination. Trust me you don't want to go there.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous<strong>_

**Chapter 4: Oh the Stupidity!**

"_Stupid is as stupid does." —_from _Forest Gump_

* * *

><p>There was something to be said about insanity or perhaps stupidity would be a better word. It was a wretched disease, a curse from God, an unfortunate accident, and so on and so forth.<p>

Whatever it truly was hardly mattered at the moment. What really mattered was that it obviously crept up on Suzaku and instilled itself inside her mind because there was no sensible explanation as to why she was sneaking onboard the _Black Knight_ like a stowaway (disregarding the fact that she really was a stowaway at this point).

As soon as she saw the pirate, she ran to her father's cabin and _borrowed _a pair of trousers and a loose shirt. She tied it with a quickly fashioned belt and tied a bandana over her head.

By some miracle she was able to sneak off the ship with the other pirates just as Lelouch gave his signal, and hope onto their boat undetected.

So far.

And now looking back on her hastily (and _stupidly_) made decision her plan had neither logic nor actual _planning_ behind it. Honestly what was she thinking? "Excuse me Captain but I would very much appreciate it if you would give me back my locket and in return I will give you back your watch and you can drop me off at the port and we'll go on our merry ways and part as unlikely acquaintances. Hurray".

Ha! As if.

She should just chuck herself overboard and save the captain the effort. So here she was hiding behind some large barrels as the crew swept in and the _Black Knight_ set sail once more, all the while praying to God that she manages to find a way out of the ship.

She watched sadly as the _HMS Erasmus_ was pitifully swayed in the water as a black smoky smudge rose in the air. It was too late to just jump off and swim there. There would be a good chance that she would be eaten by one of the many deadly sharks in the water who were attracted to the floated corpses or the crew would be alerted from the resounding splash.

It was unfortunate that in her moment of carelessness (and again stupidity) she wasn't really in tune with her surroundings and realized too late that a man had gotten behind her. His large hands were digging into her shoulder, and she was forced to turn and face a tall man, with spiked brown hair and a deep scowl on his face.

"A stowaway." He growled. The pirate grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the center of the deck. The other pirates made way and circled around him. He threw her to the ground and turned to the crew.

"So what shall we do to a stowaway?" he called.

A cacophony of noise erupted.

"String 'im up!"

"Sell 'im!"

"Take 'im in the hold!"

"Throw 'im to Davy Jones!"

Suzaku lay their shivering with terror. She was in a pirate's ship, dressed in fine (and obviously not very conspicuous) cloths, surrounded by pirates, and weaponless. It certainly couldn't get much worse than this.

It almost seemed that the Fates had heard her when an odd green haired woman came up. Suzaku regretted her thought immediately, and proceeded to mentally curse the Fates. The well bosomed woman bent down and pulled her bandanna off. Suzaku's long hair came down, and the crew started the murmur.

The woman paid them no heed and shouted, "Get me some light!"

One of them men scrambled over with a lantern and the woman held it up to her face close enough so that Suzaku could feel the heat from the flame.

The woman scowled and shoved the lantern to the nearest men who yelp in surprise. Then she hoisted Suzaku up carelessly and smiled dangerously at her. "Looks like we got ourselves a _noble_ _lady _in our rowdy midst boys."

The men whistled and hooted crassly.

"A little lady aye?"

"Why don' we take of 'er cloths and really see what's under them?" a man suggested perversely.

The other men shouted with approval.

"Yeah tell 'er to take it off!"

"Bet that girl's made from some pretty _fine _stuff!"

The woman rolled her eyes at simple-minded idiotic men and shouted, "Shut up you bunch of horny nitwits! She ain't here to be yer damn wench!"

There was a chorus of complaints, but a quick glare from C.C. shut them up.

She glared at them once more for good measure and said, "Now I'll be taking the girlie to the captain."

"For 'im to 'ave fun?"

"Shut up Tamaki or I'll throw ya to Davy Jones!" She shouted at the same man who found Suzaku. "As I said, I'm gunna bring her to the captain and see what he'll do with her, and I don't wanna hear any of you bastards complaining about it aye?"

"Aye." The men grumbled.

"Good, now get back to work you mangy dogs!"

The men grumbled once more, but soon trudged to their places.

The woman nodded with approval then she dragged Suzaku over towards the captain's quarters. Once they were inside she stopped and smirked knowingly at Suzaku.

"You're a little far from home now aren't you?"

Suzaku turned away from her gleaming golden eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." She denied obstinately.

The woman chuckled. "Well say what you want. We all know who you really are."

A sense of unease crept into Suzaku from the woman's penetrating gaze. It was as if she could stare right into Suzaku's soul and rummage through her thoughts.

"Oh you seem ill at ease." She mused. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head." C.C. gave her a wide amused smile. "I don't bite."

But Suzaku didn't doubt that she did far _far _worse.

"My name is C.C. by the way." She said with an outstretched hand.

An odd name for an equally odd woman. Suzaku thought.

Suzaku took the hand and replied, "Suzaku."

"Hm the Japanese bird of summer am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Suzaku honestly couldn't see what was interesting about her name. Then again she really didn't know what to think about the odd woman.

"Well, now that that's done I must take you to the captain's quarters." She said flippantly.

Ah that's what she was afraid of. She highly doubted the captain would be pleased to see a stowaway on the ship.

C.C., of course, seemed to see the discomfort in Suzaku's stance and threw her a wide grin. "Don't worry you might fetch a fine price in a brothel if everything doesn't work out." C.C. said. Comforting wasn't a word she seemed to understand well. Either that or she just loved to see people squirm. Suzaku was betting on the latter.

"I hear that green eyed girls are on high demand now. I never really knew why until now." she continued with her ever wide sadistic smile.

Suzaku kept a calm face and looked forward.

C.C. smirked "Hm no wonder you caught his interest."

Before Suzaku could question her C.C. had threw open the door and shouted, "I found the rat!"

If the captain was surprised he didn't show it. Then again he might be already used to her unannounced visits.

The captain was just as Suzaku remembered him. Tall confident _devilishly_ handsome and half-naked.

Let it be known that Suzaku was not staring at the man's toned smooth and illuminatingly pale chest. She was a unorthodox but nevertheless _proper_ lady.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter." The captain said as he smoothly put on the pristine white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so they could still see his firm pale chest.

"That's because you didn't." C.C. replied cheekily.

The captain didn't even bother to reply and just sighed exasperatedly as he strode across the cabin towards C.C. and Suzaku.

He didn't bother to tilt her face towards him and just tutted her as if she were a naughty child. "Honestly what were you thinking?" he said.

The obvious answer was: she _didn't_.

But Suzaku didn't say it out loud (how embarrassing would that be?), and instead kept her gaze to the floor.

C.C. smiled with amusement. "I'll leave you two then." She said and threw a mischievous wink at Lelouch, which he blatantly ignored.

Currently Suzaku and the captain were at an impasse. Suzaku wouldn't look up at the captain because it would be too mortifying, and she suffered enough humiliation for one day, and the good captain wouldn't make her because he was just too amused with the cute obstinate expression on her face.

Minutes passed, and while the captain was amused with Suzaku's obstinate stance, it was much more fun to converse with her and see the various emotions flicker in her eyes.

"Come in." he said.

Suzaku glared and stood her ground obstinately. "Like hell I will."

The captain smirked, "It wasn't a suggestions my dear kitten."

With a quick motion Lelouch scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his cabin.

Once her initial shock passed, Suzaku started struggling against his firm grip. "Put me down." She demanded.

Lelouch shrugged, "As you wish." And plopped her onto the bed in an undignified heap.

Suzaku shouted a string of curses as she fought against the soft sinkable cushions and made her way up to a decent sitting position. By the time she wrestled herself out of the plush bed the captain was seated next to the bed with a suspiciously thick box in his hand and an equally suspicious smile on his face.

Suzaku glared and tried to flick some stray curls from her face. The captain merely smiled at her as if she were an entertaining cat (she seemed to completely ignore his _endearing _nickname for her).

"Are you quite done?" he asked smugly.

"For now." Suzaku retorted.

The captain didn't seem care either way. He merely shrugged and placed the box on the bed.

Suzaku eyed the box suspiciously, "What is this?" she asked.

"Clothes." Was the answer.

"I don't need any." She said.

"I hardly think those baggy clothes are a proper attire here."

"And what would be proper attire here?" Suzaku asked with a frustrated huff.

The captain's lips twitched up, "Open it and you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Can't be much worse than letting those baggy pants fall in the middle of the ship." the captain said. "I know some of the men can be quite…perverse."

"Can't be more perverse than _you_." Suzaku alluded.

"Hm touché Lady Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled tauntingly, "Why thank you Captain…" It was then she finally realized she didn't even know the captain's name, and a few seconds later she realized that she never told the captain _her_ name.

She looked at him disbelievingly, "How did—I never—you!"

Needless to say, Lelouch was _thoroughly_ enjoying the woman flounder like that. Her mussed hair and flushed cheeks were rather endearing, and she looked like a cute kitten puffing itself up and trying to look threatening.

"Are you always this articulate?" he teased.

Suzaku glared and cleared her throat. "You just caught me off guard." She said with a flush on her cheeks. "But I hardly think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Fair enough." The captain replied. He swept his arms across his torso and gave her a mock deep bow. "Captain Lelouch Lamperouge of the _Black Knight_."

He kissed her hand and smiled mischievously, "At your service my lady."

Suzaku flushed and tore her hand away.

Lelouch chuckled, "How prudish of you Kitten."

Suzaku glared, "Better than being uncivilized like you."

Lelouch waved his hand as if to dismiss her comment, "_Au contraire_ my dear, we are wild yes, but not uncivilized. There is order, even if it is a little loose." He gave her a dashing smile and bowed once more, "Now if you excuse me I have urgent business to attend to." He threw on his coat and walked towards the door.

Just before he left he looked back at Suzaku who still had a pink flush on her cheeks and still stubbornly glaring at the captain.

Lelouch smirked, "I would put the cloths on if I were you."

"And why's that captain?" Suzaku spat.

Lelouch gave her a sharklike grin, "Because if you don't I'll make you walk around the deck naked."

He closed the door before the pillow hit him, but he could still hear the muffled curses Suzaku spewed at him.

Lelouch chuckled. She was just too amusing.

**-0-0-0-**

"You know what I miss Ohgi?" Tamaki said to his companion.

Ohgi sighed and against his better judgment and common sense decided to humor Tamaki. "What?"

"That one brothel Yashino took us to."

Ohgi shifted awkwardly, "Well maybe you can go there once we get to Mercados."

"Yeah just think of all we can do there." Tamaki sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "But the damn ship is taking its fornicatin' time." he complained.

Ohgi raised a brow, "Fornicating? When did you learn such big words, and isn't that a bad word?" Not to mention that it didn't make any sense in the context of his sentence.

"Damn hell no Ohgi." Tamaki retorted, "I heard it from the priest."

"You go to _church_?" Ohgi asked with surprise.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Hell no! Why the damn fornicatin' hell would I go to _church_?"

"Well you said that you heard a priest."

"Oh yeah, I saw 'im when we were doin' that stake out in Bermuda 'member?"

Ohgi took a minute to rifle through his memories, "Oh yes I remember."

"Yeah, well just where I was standin' was the priest all fornicatin' preachy and whatnot, and then he said fornicatin' and all the crowd just gasped in horror." Tamaki laughed, "Damn it was funny. One ol' gal even fainted."

"So why are you using it if it's so bad?"

"Ah Ohgi don' you know?"

Ohgi didn't and shook his head.

"Well my momma always said that if the damn Bible's got it then who are we to say it's not allowed?"

Ohgi nodded. Strangely it made sense, in Tamaki logic.

"If God used it than we can fornicatin' use it too." Tamaki proclaimed loudly.

"I'm glad you think that Tamaki."

Ohgi and Tamaki jumped and immediately whirled towards the distinct voice.

"Captain!" the two saluted.

"Glad to see you're working hard." Lelouch said with his usual impassive face.

The two sailors flushed. "Sorry Captain. We won't let it happen again."

Lelouch waved the apology aside. "Yes yes no harm no foul I suppose."

"Was there anything you needed Captain?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, we need to change course."

"To where?"

"The Cove."

"The Cove?" Tamaki stupidly repeated.

Lelouch sighed, "_Yes_ Tamaki The Cove." He hoped to God that Tamaki wouldn't ask a stupid question.

"But why are we going to The Cove. There are a lot of dangerous pirates there."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly Lelouch felt like shooting someone.

"Tamaki" he said slowly as he prepared to ask for almost the impossible, "Think for a minute." And perhaps somewhere in the very dusty empty confines of Tamaki's mind laid a very very very very _very_ small flickering flame.

But it's doubtful.

…

…

…

"Oh we're pirates too!" Tamaki laughed. "Aw that was fornicatin' silly of me."

That wasn't silly; that was pure _idiocy_ at its finest.

Lelouch held back a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just set the ship on course." He said exasperatedly.

Tamaki gave him a goofy grin and a quick salute. "Aye captain."

Lelouch nearly cried with joy as Tamaki left. Really he had no idea why he dealt with such idiocy. Maybe it would have just been easier to "accidently" leave Tamaki on a remote island. People did it all the time.

Lelouch shook his head. No now was not the time to be thinking morbid sadistic thoughts of offing one of his crew members.

"Question Captain." Tamaki called, "Where exactly is The Cove?"

_Now _would be the time to think of offing his crew members.

Lelouch rubbed his forehead and headed towards the wheel with Ohgi dutifully following behind him.

"Sir, if I may ask…" Ohgi started. "Why do we need to go to The Cove?"

"Whatever else would we go there for?" Lelouch said.

Ohgi shifted uncomfortably. "Information?" he answered hesitantly.

Lelouch nodded "Yes, information and more importantly _people._"


	5. Chapter 5: Pirates, Princes, Coves, Earl

**AN: **Sorry it took so long -.-'. Hopefully the longer chapter will make it up.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC's which aren't even major characters since I hate it when people make OC's really major characters ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE MARY-SUES! Sorry, I just couldn't keep the rant inside.

**Cheese: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's awesome. Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long. ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous<strong>_

**Chapter 5: Pirates, Princes, Coves, Earls**

"_I've met so many people often the scum of the earth and found them, you know, quite decent." —_W. Somerset

* * *

><p>Out on the empty waters, a lone battered ship staggered along the waves as she slowly made way back to the haven of the harbors. Aboard were haggard and tired men tending to the injured and mourning the dead. Up on the bow Admiral Dalton watched his crew with a stoic expression on his worn face. He was tired of seeing this sight. Every time he came onboard a ship he always feared that he would see the sight of young men turned old and worn with the burden of battle. It was a terrible to lose so many youths like these, but, alas, there was nothing he could do but try and guide them as best he could.<p>

Currently, they were a day away from the harbor, and hopefully they could get the proper doctors to help them. To make things worse, Suzaku was now missing for almost a day, and they couldn't set up a search party until they got to the harbor. Add another day and a half of packing and planning, and they would be at least three days behind of the pirates. Dalton didn't think Genbu could take that much worry. For now though, they could only hope for the best, and be prepared for the worst.

On a brighter note, Shirley volunteered to help nurse the injured and help out the ship's busy doctor. Of course, Lady Fenette had explicitly forbidden her to help the, as she said, "dirty grimy sailors" but, Shirley, bless her heart, couldn't stand to see the poor men in pain whilst she sat comfortably in her room. So she went about dressing the wounded, cleaning the dirty men, and feeding those too weak to move.

"She's a kind soul." Tohdoh observed next to his old friend. Dalton nodded.

"How are your wounds?" Dalton asked.

"Merely scratches, they'll heal." Tohdoh replied. He looked down on the men, "It's those boys you need to worry about."

"I know, but we can't do much until we get to shore. Our doctor barely had enough supplies to patch up the worse injuries."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Well on a brighter note, at least the men aren't so down."

"Shirley is just like that."

"Yes."

"And what about Genbu?"

Almost immediately the mood sunk as he was once again reminded of Suzaku's absence.

"He's obviously upset, and that's putting it mildly." Tohdoh finally said.

Dalton rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't doubt it my friend, but will he…well, do something _drastic_?"

Tohdoh scoffed, "Of course not…" He paused, "Well perhaps not _too _drastic. He may be a little out of sorts now, but he'll be up and about soon enough with some drastic plan to get his daughter back. In fact, he's probably thinking of something right now." He said with no trace of doubt in his voice or mind.

If there was one thing he learned about his friend, it was that he wasn't one to linger about and hope that the authorities would help him out. Oh no, he would be the one boarding one of his ships and setting sail while shouting "Off with the authorities!" from the bow.

Dalton nodded, "Will you be joining him?"

"Of course. I can't leave Suzaku's life in the hands of incompetent fools." Tohdoh replied. "Will you?" he asked.

"Yes." Dalton replied. "I just hope we're not too late."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Me too."

..

..

To be honest, it really wasn't that bad. He could have done a lot worse.

Suzaku slowly turned in front of the mirror once more and smoothed her hand over the cloths. They were actually decent, even though the dress was very short (it was half way up her calf for heaven's sake!), the boots covered most of the exposed skin quite nicely. Truthfully it was a much simpler set of cloths (and a bit more modest) than what she expected to find. It was more of a two piece set. The first layer was a square cut white dress and the second was a deep red sleeveless jacket that went over it.

"I see you like the new cloths." Lelouch said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Suzaku spun around and tried to lower the skirt of her dress. "Much shorter than I'm used to."

Lelouch shrugged, "More convenient if you want to walk around my deck." He replied. "It would be a bother for you and my men if you were rushing about in a heavy long dress."

Suzaku could honestly say that it was a nice thought for the seemingly heartless pirate. "Well I suppose I should…well, thank you." Suzaku said.

Lelouch smirked, "Already falling for my gentlemanly charm, Kitten?"

Suzaku flushed and turned away from his smothering eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." She mumbled. And to think she actually thought he was getting better. Humph. How absurd.

"I can't believe how many foolish women fall for your attractively roguish charm." Suzaku tried to retort with a slight menacing glare. Lelouch had the gall to look amused.

"What?" Suzaku demanded.

"Oh nothing." Lelouch replied with his usual annoying smirk. "It's nice to know that you think I'm attractive."

Suzaku flushed red again and stuttered, "W-well I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Ah but you didn't deny that I'm attractive." Lelouch teased.

"W-Well I just...uh it was part of the phrase!" Suzaku cried. "Stop putting your nonsensical ideas in my head."

"I think you thinking that I'm attractive is a very sensible thing to think." Lelouch casually replied. "I _am_ rather irresistible."

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "More like irritating."

Lelouch lifted a brow slyly, "Irritatingly attractive right?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yes…wait no!" Suzaku corrected. "You're just irritating!"

Lelouch shrugged, "Say what you will Kitten. I know what you truly desire."

Suzaku shot him a glare, "I desire to go home."

Lelouch chuckled and sank into his plush chair, "You and I both know that's a lie." He said as he stared directly at her.

Suzaku bristled with indignation. "I highly—"

"Before you continue my dear, tell me this." Lelouch interrupted. He folded his hands and leaned forward, as he peered at her with his gleaming eyes. "Can you truly say that you aren't curious? That you aren't allured to the smell of the vast unknown that awaits you? Of the grand adventures that you daydream about when you think you're alone in your chambers? Can you really walk away from the grand freedom that you so desire?"

The words hung thickly in the air, and Suzaku felt like rocks were lodged in her throat. Lelouch's eyes never once wavered away from her, and even with the tense atmosphere Suzaku knew that she couldn't turn away from his either. Those eyes challenged her, pierced through her very mind and soul, and seemed to drag up all her deepest secrets out into the sun.

It was all true. She wanted to cast off her noble blood and wander the earth and the sea for the rest of her life. She wanted to see the grand visions the sailors told about. She wanted to feel the cool breeze brush against her face as she sailed off into the sunset.

But she also loved her father. Her friends, her home. And what are passing romantic (naïve) daydreams compared to the warmth of the hearth and her family?

Suzaku swallowed, "I don't know." She answered hoarsely.

Lelouch smirked. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"And I think not Captain." Suzaku snarled. "I would just like my necklace and a way back home _please_." She growled out the last word with great venom.

Lelouch lifted a brow effortlessly, "Oh please now is it Miss Kururugi?" he mocked. "Tell me what exactly are you planning to do if I decided in my _ever_ so _charitable _heart to give this to you?" Lelouch asked as he dangled the emerald necklace in front of her.

"Because then I'll give you this." Suzaku said as she mimicked Lelouch's previous action and dangled his watch in front of him. "What now Captain?"

Lelouch raised a brow and pocketed the necklace.

Suzaku smiled triumphantly, "Admitting defeat now Captain?" she teased as she swung the watch on its chain.

Lelouch merely turned towards the window. In her confusion and curiosity she turned too.

Then she felt the chain slip from her fingers and heard a very mocking and amused chuckle.

He _tricked_ her! The damned pirate _tricked_ her!

Although in hindsight she should have seen it.

"You! You!" she couldn't describe the annoyance and anger that bubbled in her. "You _tricked_ me!"

"I'm a pirate." Lelouch replied shamelessly as he held up the stolen stolen watch. "It's what I do best."

"But you—!"

"But I?"

"You played dirty!"

"Oh I assure you I can do _more_ than play dirty." Lelouch smirked.

Suzaku flushed red and covered her chest. "Pervert!"

Lelouch sighed, "Come now, I can woe you too."

"Well I don't want you too." Suzaku shouted. Although a little little, very _tiny,_ part of her mind disagreed vehemently.

Lelouch raised his hand, "Of course not. Now if you don't mind…"

He swiftly knocked the area just below her breast, and Suzaku felt the air rush out of her lungs. She bent forward and Lelouch used her momentum to push her to the ground and chain her to the bolted iron hoops on the wall near his bed.

When she finally gathered her senses her wrists were shackled and she was effectively immobile. Except for her legs, and she made sure to give the captain a good hard kick on his shin.

Lelouch yelped as he felt a lighting hot pain travel up his leg. He grimaced, "I suppose I would deserve that."

"Oh you deserve more than that Captain." Suzaku spat.

Lelouch sighed and pulled out another pair of shackles. After some unsuccessful tries, curses, kicking, and so on, Lelouch finally managed to shackle her feet, which should keep the kicking to a minimum.

Lelouch rubbed his sore stomach. "The ladies won't like it if I bruise."

Suzaku felt a hot flash of anger, "Then tell your _ladies_ to bugger off."

"Jealous are we?" Lelouch chuckled.

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Suzaku responded, "And why do you have these iron hoops on the wall in the first place?!"

"To bear down more delicate treasures."

"Stolen goods you mean."

Lelouch waved her off. "Same difference." he replied, "Now I should be back soon. Try not to miss me too much." Lelouch smirked and left Suzaku alone, chained and very annoyed.

.

.

It was still dark out when Lelouch came back to the deck.

"How far are we to the Cove?" Lelouch asked Ohgi.

"Shouldn't be too far. We should reach there by dawn if this wind keeps up."

"Good, I'll stay here at the wheel then."

Ohgi gave a concerned look, "But Captain shouldn't you be resting now?"

"No, I'll be fine." Lelouch replied. "But I want a small crew ready to come with me to the Cove."

"Aye Captain, do you have a preference?" Ohgi asked.

"At least three other men besides you and I. I would like C.C. as well since she's proficient in Spanish, and two on waiting on the docks near the ship."

"Aye Captain, I'll get the men ready. Shall I also get C.C. now?"

"No need I already know." C.C. said as she came up to them.

"Always nosing around." Lelouch grumbled.

C.C. smirked, "You wouldn't know half the stuff if I wasn't."

"I highly doubt it." Lelouch returned.

Ohgi shifted nervously as the two pirates bantered, "Um…I should get the men ready." He stuttered and ungracefully left the pair alone.

C.C. sighed, "Oh what a green boy." She said, "Remember when we used to be so graceless?"

"Youwere _always_ graceless."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "I doubt it." she said.

The duo stayed in silence with only the rocking water and the creaking boat resonating in the night.

"So," C.C. started, "How's the girlie?"

"Angry."

"Oh I don't doubt it." C.C. smiled. "But what about the watch and necklace?"

"Stole them both." Lelouch smirked as he showed the two items.

"I'm assuming that's why she's angry?"

"And another thing."

C.C. smiled deviously, "Ho? Did you deflower her?"

"No you wretched woman!" Lelouch scowled, "I am a gentleman."

"How can a pirate be a gentleman?"

"You know what I mean."

"No actually I don't, please enlighten me."

Lelouch wanted to smash her head against the wall, but he wouldn't. No matter how irritating the witch can be. He just had to remind himself that this was C.C.; one of the most infuriating people in all the lands and the seven seas.

"Who are you looking for?" C.C. asked.

"Orange. I heard he's resting up after the his last trip in Singapore."

C.C quirked her eyebrow. "You're going to make your move?"

"Soon, I've already located V.V. and once I've given the ruby to Ferdinand, I'll go after him."

"Why not go after him now?" C.C. asked.

"Because it's not the right time." Lelouch answered. "And besides, I still need Orange."

C.C shrugged, "Fine by me, as long as you remember our agreement."

"Don't worry witch." Lelouch growled, "I haven't forgotten."

C.C. chuckled, "Don't be so sour all the time. I would think that meeting our little firebird would cheer you up a bit more."

"Doubtful." Lelouch replied.

C.C. merely smiled, "I suggest you find a little humor in life. You'll get old really quickly if you're always so serious. Poor Nunally wouldn't like it."

The pirate stiffened and shot her a hot angry glare. "I suggest you keep your tongue witch." He bit out.

C.C. shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"An unneeded one."

"Suit yourself then." C.C. replied. "Call me when we dock."

Lelouch didn't respond.

The witch chuckled softly and walked back towards the cabins.

..

..

Schniezel el Britannia was born and raised in the lap of luxury amongst his various half-brothers and half-sisters alike. But he considered himself above the rest of his siblings, and with good reason too. Even from a young age he was considered to be a genius, be it political strategies or war strategies alike. The only differences between them were the weapons of choice.

He was the shining star of the Britannia legacy. No one in the past twelve years had ever come close to his genius, and he would make sure no one ever would again.

"My Lord." Kanon addressed as he walked into the grand room.

Schniezel looked up from his book, "Yes?"

"Lord Bradley has reported that he has lost the ruby."

Schniezel sighed, "Well I should have known. Who did it? Don't tell me it was the "demon" Lamperouge?"

"That is what he reported." Kanon replied.

Schniezel nodded. "Shame. That ruby was said to have been one of Alexander the Great's gems that he commissioned for his crown once he conquered the world."

"A terrible loss My Lord." Kanon consoled.

"Well, no matter. One pirate is nothing to me."

Kanon bowed, "Yes sir."

"Was their anything else?"

Kanon hesitated for a second. "Well, one of the passengers was abducted."

"Hm a shame." Schniezel commented.

"Her name was Suzaku Kururugi."

This time Schniezel perked. "Oh? The daughter of the Duke of Pemberton?"

"Yes."

Schniezel stroked his chin in thoughtful manner. "Now why would he abduct her?"

"I do not know sir."

"Well I suppose this plays out well for me." Schniezel mused. "Having Lord Kururugi indebt to me is a very appealing thought."

"Shall I ready the ship?"

"Yes, and send a message to the good duke for me too."

Kanon bowed. "Yes My Lord."

Schniezel waved him away.

_This could be the very thing I need._

..

..

Suzaku was a patient woman. She wasn't extremely bright, but she at least knew when it was better to retreat for the moment before she struck. So now she waited until the right time. Perhaps when they landed she could sneak out and hitch a ride back home. After she got the necklace of course.

Suzaku wasn't really sure how much time passed. She drifted off for a few moments, and then first rays of sun came up and woke her. She could vaguely hear the men scuttle about, and the grating metal as the ship anchored not too far from the shores. Outside she could hear seagulls cawing in the early morning.

_We've reached shore._ Suzaku realized. Hopefully it was a populated area rather than a barren island where the crew dumped their dead bodies and treasure.

Suzaku tug on her chains.

Unsurprisingly they didn't budge one inch. She groaned and hit her head against the wall. Would it kill God to help her out a bit?

Frustrated, Suzaku kicked over a candle stick. It clattered and the candle fell off the pointed end of the stick.

She paused and smiled widely.

Perhaps God was still watching over her.

.

.

While the captain and his team went out into the Cove, Tamaki was given the _most important_ responsibility of watching the ship. The Butch's were a very large set of twins, but their intelligence was probably no match for Tamaki's superior one. The captain needed a quick thinker in case someone tried to get into the ship, or if that stowaway ever tried to get out.

Yes, Tamaki was very proud of himself.

That's why when he saw the stowaway sneak out of her room he was immediately suspicious.

"What are you doing out of your room girlie?" he growled.

"I…uh…needed to meet with the captain."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"No really he ordered me to wait a few minutes after he left before I meet up with him."

Tamaki raised his brow, "Why would he do that?"

"Well it's because it's a…secret, yeah a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah _really_ secret you know?" Suzaku whispered.

"Wait, but what's the secret?" Tamaki asked as he scratched his head.

"it's a secret to keep things secret." Suzaku explained.

Tamaki made a confused face, "But that don' make sense."

"That's why it's a secret." Suzaku replied, "And you don't know the secret."

"But I thought I did know the secret."

"No, how can you know something you don't know?"

Tamaki paused. This was making his head spin. "…Uh, well I don't."

"Exactly." Suzaku smiled, ""you don't know the secret."

Tamki nodded, "Right I don't know the secret."

"And nobody was here, you didn't see me coming out."

"But I just did. I'm talking to you right now." Tamaki protested.

"No, no. I'm a secret remember? That means you don't know me."

Tamaki seemed to have reached an epiphany, "Oh yeah, that's right." He said excitedly.

"So nobody was here." Suzaku said.

Tamaki nodded. "Got it."

"Nobody should know that I'm gone."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it lassie. How stupid do you think I am?"

Suzaku chose not to answer. Instead she just nodded and left.

Not a moment later, one of the Butch twins, probably Dom since he had that scar on his left eye (or was it Tom?) came over and asked, "Was somebody here?"

"Nope, nobody was here."

..

..

The Cove was a rowdy dirty place. Smoke from the cigars and taverns filled the air so it looked like a great fog was rolling over the area. There were shady shops hovering all over the corners, and even worse were the shady people who seemed to hang around the shops. They leered at her with their yellowed rotting teeth, and dirty smiles.

Suzaku tried to brush it off. She just needed to find someone who could take her home. Perhaps it would be best if she looked into the taverns first.

She entered one nearby and immediately the strong smell of liquor and smoke filled her nose. Her eyes watered, but she continued on inside. There were only three people awake, all of them were sharing one table. The strange white-haired man with spectacles was smiling and gesturing wildly to a blue-haired man with an orange mask covering the upper half of his face. The woman next to the white-haired man tried to settle him down by placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suzaku ignored them and went to the bar. There was a large dark-skinned man placing a large keg on the shelf.

"Excuse me sir." Suzaku said politely.

The man paused and turned. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, and then smirked.

"Sir now ain't it?" he chuckled gravelly, "Now nobody's called me _that_ before. You new here Missy?"

"You could say that." Suzaku replied.

The bartender laughed loudly. "Ah yer one of them aristo-sumthins ain't cha'?"

Suzaku flushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh more than you know Missy." The bartender chuckled, "No one's this polite 'round here. You could be a wench with those cloths, but ya look too green to be one at that age."

Suzaku cleared her throat uncomfortably as she remembered C.C.'s earlier statements. "Yes, well I was just wondering where I could find a passage home."

"A passage home eh?" the bartender said as he rubbed his chin. "Well ya could try the folks over there." He pointed to the three people Suzaku saw earlier. "See that one blue haired devil?" he asked. Suzaku nodded.

"Well he's got a ship an' is plannin' on heading out towards 'em islands, an' maybe good ol' England herself. Orange's, that's the devil's name, in charge of a mighty fine ship, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind makin' sumthin' extra."

Orange turned towards them and smirked, "You talking about me again Bard?"

"Always, this little Missy needs a "passage home"." Bard said with an amused smile. "Ya got room?"

Orange turned and eyed Suzaku. "Looks rich enough." He mused. "Where you headin' for Miss?"

"England." Suzaku replied.

Orange scratched his chin in thought, "Hm, I dunno, I didn't imagine I'd have to go there so soon. 'Specially since the fleet and I ain't so good right now."

Bard scoffed, "You and the fleet were never good."

"Ah shut your trap Bard." Orange yelled.

"Let her come on Captain." The white haired man said, "Her Father will more than likely pay good money for her return. Isn't that right Miss Kururugi?"

Suzaku gaped, "How did you—?"

"Oh please, I'm an Earl after all. We speak the same language."

"Earl?" Suzaku asked. Her mind was racing through the Earls that she knew of and the ones her father spoke of. But her mind came to a blank.

"Oh don't try to remember me my dear. I'm not really the party type of guy. I've done business with your father. Good man. Stuffy and uptight, but much more amusing than all the others." He replied.

"Earl of Pudding?" Suzaku asked.

The earl pouted and Orange laughed loudly. The woman merely chuckled softly.

"Now I resent that." The earl replied. "You may call me Lloyd, Lloyd Asplund."

Suzaku curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Asplund."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Oh please we're in a dump—"

"Ehem!" The woman interrupted.

"What it's true. Anyway, we're in a dump, manners don't exactly matter anymore. Although, you could make good money if you're going to sell your body."

"Lloyd!"

"What?"

The woman sighed and slapped her head. "Please excuse his manners." She said, "He's not very good at socializing."

Suzaku chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Croomy."

"Please just Cecile."

Suzaku nodded, "And I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"Well obviously, you have the signature Kururugi green eyes." Lloyd replied. "By the way…" Lloyd said as he eyed Suzaku's dress."

"Yes?"

"That dress, where did you get it from?"

"Um…my captor gave it to me."

"Oh did he now?" Lloyd smiled. "Because I think he stole it from me."

Suzaku paused, "Er…would you like it back?"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow. "You _want _to strut around naked. Hm maybe you and I could open up a brothel or something."

Cecile flushed and slapped the earl upside the head. "That's not what she meant and you knew it!"

"How could I have known it? I'm socially inept as you so call it." Lloyd defended.

"Well common sense would say that she would give it to you afterwards."

Lloyd scoffed, "I doubt it. Common sense can't speak."

"Erm excuse me." Suzaku cut in softly with a flush dusted on her cheeks. "Why don't we put aside dress issue for now?" Suzaku offered, although she had a sinking feeling that it would come and bit her in the rump.

"I still need assurance that you will take me to Jamaica."

Orange eyed her carefully, "Depends, I don't normally get in a fight with other pirate bands, unless they're real scoundrels." He answered, "Who's your captor?"

Suzaku tightened her lips. The Black Knights were well known for their ruthlessness, and their exceptionally cunning plans. Not to mention that their leader is terrifying in battle.

"Well it's—"

"Oh? I didn't expect you here Kitten."

Suzaku jumped up and turned, "Lelouch!" she cried.

"Kitten."

"Ah Cecile."

"C.C."

"Lord Lamperouge."

"Orange."

"Lloyd!"

They all paused and turned to the smiling earl.

"What?" Lloyd asked, "I was feeling left out."

They all gave him an exasperated look.

"So." Jeremiah looked towards Suzaku. "Perhaps you can explain."

Lelouch smirked, "Yes please do."

Suzaku groaned. God, why? Just, why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pemberton<strong> recognized it? It's where Mr. Darcy lives. ^^

Thanks for reading once again my lovely readers. I promise it'll start picking up in the next chapter. I just need to set a few things up here. At least now I have most of the major characters out in play so that's all. I don't plan on this being exceptionally long, probably around twenty or less chapters. Also as we progress through the story, history kind of bids adieu as I delve into more fantastical historical rumors and whatnot like the Nazi's found an alien spaceship and used it to make jet engines so they can attack America and win the war, kind of things. Anyway thanks for reading!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 =^-^=


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Plots

**AN: **Hey guys long time no see. I'm sorry it's late. I've decided to go in a completely different direction than what I originally planned so that screwed me up a bit, but thankfully I have nothing to change or edit from any of the previous chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I've been splitting my time between this and a my little Christmas special I'll be putting out so you can be looking forward to that soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Replies:<em>

**Guest: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you think this is awesome, and hopefully I'll be able to update a little faster. ^^'

**rukibutterfly: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked it, and yes Tamaki can be a bit of an idiot at times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous<strong>_

**Chapter 6: Secrets and Plots**

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that will light those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_-"_Secrets" by OneRepublic

* * *

><p>Suzaku was doomed. There was no other way around it. Lelouch had his eyebrow raised condescendingly, as if he knew she was going to fail miserably (which was probably true), and C.C. had her all-knowing smirk, except this time she looked <em>very<em> amused. The broccoli-haired man was frowning (little did she know, he was cursing himself for putting _Tamaki_ on the job), and everyone else continued to observe.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you got out." Lelouch said, "But I'm not surprised how easy it was to catch you again."

Suzaku rolled her eyes. "If his _Majesty _says so."

C.C. and Lloyd laughed. Jeremiah raised his brow, and turned towards Bard.

"Are you _sure_ she's a noble?" he asked.

Bard put up his hands, "I call 'em as I see 'em."

"The _point_ is," Lelouch gritted out. His patience was running thin with the mutinous witch and, all together, useless subordinates, "You've achieved nothing in your little escape plan. If there was even a plan to begin with."

"There was a plan." Suzaku interjected.

Lelouch gave her a look.

"…alright it was a rather primitive—"

"Nonexistent you mean."

Suzaku glared and huffed indignantly, "It was _something_. And it's better than anything you could have come up with."

Lelouch scoffed, "I beg to differ. While I admit that you had "something," it achieved nothing in the end, and that's what matters. Not to mention that I can come up with _far_ superior plans than you."

"You just hate it when someone goes "against" your plans." Suzaku retorted.

"Untrue." Lelouch denied. "I'm just annoyed."

Suzaku scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Really now?"

"Yes really—"

"If the happy couple could stop for a minute." C.C. interjected with a sly smile. "I'm sure you two can continue your "lover's spat" on a later date." She said.

The bickering couple flushed and glared at the offending woman.

"I believe you needed to do something Lelouch?" C.C. said nonchalantly.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Right." He said and turned to Jeremiah, "You still have _Gawain_ right?"

"Of course." Orange replied, "Shall I ready the ship?"

"Yes."

"And my two passengers?"

"Are needed." Lelouch replied, "It was a happy coincidence to meet up with you again Lloyd."

"You as well Captain." Lloyd smiled, "I've got some things for you."

"I have no doubt." Lelouch replied. "We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Rather early don't you think Captain?" Lloyd asked.

"I have a gift to deliver." Lelouch said.

"Shall we escort you there?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, I want you to wait for us at Breakers Point."

"Aye, Captain."

"As for you," Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "You'll obviously be coming back with us."

Suzaku rolled her eyes. "Oh what a lucky lady I am."

Lelouch glowered at her. "Shackle her Ohgi."

Ohgi came up and clamped the iron shackles on Suzaku's wrist. They were heavier and a bit tighter than the ones Lelouch put on her. No doubt he did it on purpose.

"It's so nice to see that you trust me." Suzaku said sarcastically.

Lelouch gave her a stony look. "Let's go." He ordered. His crew obediently followed their captain, and Suzaku was unwillingly dragged along by Ohgi.

They went through the dirty alleys of the Cove. Even in the early morning, people were out. The grimy homeless drunken men were out snoring on the hard dirt ground. A few workers passed by carrying large bundles on their backs or pushing heavy wagons down the road. The shop owners were already bustling about their business, and even the smithy was already lighted up.

But they passed through the Cove and went towards the harbor. Some of the fishing ships were already out and their nets were cast over the side. And some ships had their sails open and ready to set sail.

The _Black Knight_ was docked not too far from where they were. The sails were already unfurled, and she could see the men climbing down from the nest. Suzaku never really had a chance to see the ship like that, but it was a grand sight to behold. Thinking about it now, the ship was a lot like Lelouch. It wasn't overly bulky like many of the ships in the English fleet. It was lean and its greatest strength was its speed and maneuverability. Like Lelouch with his great intelligence, charm and quick thinking. And even without the extra bulk and gold trimmings it seemed to draw the eyes by its dark graceful and powerful aura.

Also very much like Lelouch.

Suzaku cringed. She was letting the man get into her head again.

"I'll take her to my quarters." Lelouch said.

"Sure that's a good idea?" C.C. asked, "Or are you thinking of something else?"

The other crew members smiled and looked away. Lelouch amazingly didn't even twitch his eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous." He said.

Suzaku didn't know if she should be insulted by his tone.

"Oh, and someone find Tamaki and tell him he has mopping and latrine duties for two months." Lelouch ordered. "And tell the men I want this ship out and sailing as fast as possible."

The men gave a chorus of "Aye." and went their way.

"You too C.C." Lelouch growled as he glared at the woman standing next to him and smiling like a satisfied cat.

"Of course." C.C. smiled and walked up on board. "Have fun with the little birdie."

Lelouch glared and dragged Suzaku to his room once more. He eyed the toppled candle stick lying next to the open chains.

"Quite a mess you made." He said.

Suzaku didn't answer.

Lelouch sighed and unlocked her shackles.

Suzaku raised her brow, "Should you really do that?"

"You haven't grabbed a knife and plunged it into my chest yet, so I think it's safe for me to leave you unshackled." Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"What if I change my mind?" Suzaku said with a false air of arrogance.

Lelouch gave her a look that plainly said: _Are you daft?_

Suzaku bowed her head, "It could happen." She muttered.

"Doubtful." Lelouch said. "Now clean it up."

Suzaku stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?"

"Well you did make the mess." Lelouch said plainly. "I think it's only fair that you clean up a toppled over candlestick and a few pieces of wax. Or have you really never worked a day in your life."

Suzaku bit her lip and clenched her fists. The memories of a ratty faceless boy with burning eyes stabbed at her as his hoarse whispered furiously to her the only words that have truly hurt her.

"_What would a noble like you know about toil, hardship, and suffering?"_

"No, I'll just get to it." She said as she kneeled down and picked up the pieces of the broken candle.

Lelouch raised his brow, "You're suddenly surprisingly compliant."

"I take responsibility for my messes." Suzaku said. "Where do you want them?" she said as she showed him the pieces.

"In the bin next to my desk." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku nodded and walked to the bin. As she was straightening up, she caught sight of a familiar face. It was the girl in the locket, only this time she was younger and her eyes were opened, and there was, what appeared to be, a young Lelouch next to her in a garden. The sketch was well done, perhaps it was the same person who made the one in Lelouch's watch, and there was some patches of color on the faded picture.

She felt a bit guilty for looking at something that seemed so personal to Lelouch, but she couldn't resist. There was so much about the man that she just didn't know.

Suzaku reverently traced the happy smiles on both children. Lelouch looked so…sweet. So different from the hardened man, and those cloths looked fine and well tailored. It made her wonder if he was a noble, but then why was he now a pirate? And who was that girl next to him? All these questions and so little answers about the dark man standing in the room.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Suzaku jumped and turned to look into Lelouch's hard eyes.

"What are you doing?" He said lowly. His smooth dark voice was cold and his eyes were steel. For the first time, Suzaku felt fear around the captain. There was an aura of pure anger surrounding him, and his eyes held the endless fury swirling in his soul.

It was terrifying because despite everything Lelouch was a good man. He may have been crass, but he was good and kind underneath it all. Suzaku knew it. She felt it in her heart, which is why she was never scared around him.

But this man was much different. He was so full of vengeance and fury. He represented every broken piece inside of Lelouch. All the sorrow, pain, anger, everything.

It was scary to see so much from a man who seemed so composed. But it was so eye-opening for her because there was so much more inside of this man.

Suzaku bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if it was the same girl." Suzaku said.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrist. Suzaku winced, but she didn't pull away.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's not blind in this one."

Lelouch's grip loosened. "No. No, she isn't." he said, and he let her hand go.

Suzaku rubbed her wrist and cautiously looked up at Lelouch, who seemed to be lost in thought as he looked at the picture.

"She seems like a gentle kind person." Suzaku said.

"She was." Lelouch answered.

"Was?"

Lelouch glared and Suzaku could see the gates of his soul closing off to her and the world once more. "I'll be on the deck." Lelouch said. "Ring the bell if you need anything." Lelouch paused in front of the door, "One more thing." He said and turned around to face Suzaku. "Don't snoop around."

Suzaku's eyes glazed, "Yes, Lelouch." She said softly.

He paused and then turned and left.

Suzaku blinked and put her hand on her head. It felt…funny. Like she wasn't really there for a bit. Suzaku tried to remember what happened but her mind drew a blank.

_Strange_. Suzaku thought. _Hopefully I didn't space out on anything important._

It was a shame the captain left. She was actually getting somewhere, but the man clamped up as soon as he felt that she touched the outer lining of his heart. She glanced at the picture again and traced the girl's smooth face.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so cold if you were here." Suzaku said. Perhaps he would have smiled more? Or perhaps there would be something more than that overwhelming rage she saw. Perhaps the sweet gentle nature of this girl could have saved him a little. To give him something more to hold onto than that anger. Wouldn't it have been nice to know that girl? To know the sweet boy in the picture?

Suzaku sighed, "If only it could be so simple."

"Life is never simple darling." A voice said.

Suzaku turned to see C.C. standing in front of the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Are you allowed here?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. shrugged, "Who knows? I think the man's stopped trying to bar me from his quarters a long time ago."

_No surprise there_. Suzaku thought. "Did you need something?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. turned her golden eyes on her. "Not really." C.C. replied. "I just wanted to quench my curiosity."

Suzaku fidgeted. She got the strangest feeling that C.C. knew something she didn't. Then again, it always seemed like the woman knew some grand secret that no one else knew of.

"Are you not telling me something?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. smiled. "Whatever would make you think that?"

_Questions like that_. Suzaku thought blandly. "Never mind. It's nothing." Suzaku said. There was no use in asking C.C. these questions. It was almost as useless as trying to get Lelouch to open up to her.

"Did he close off on you?" C.C. asked.

"How did you know?" Suzaku asked in surprise.

"Because I'm C.C." was the answer.

Suzaku frowned. It would have sounded childish and ridiculous if it weren't coming from C.C.

"So what did you ask?" C.C questioned.

Suzaku bit her lip. She didn't know if she should tell her. On one hand Lelouch probably wouldn't want her telling anyone about his secrets, but on the other hand, it was _C.C_. Knowing her, she probably already knew at least a little bit about the girl.

Strangely enough it brought a small pang inside her.

"I asked about the girl in the picture."

C.C raised her brow. "What did he say?"

"She wasn't always blind was basically what he said."

"She?" C.C. asked.

"The girl with brown hair in the picture." Suzaku said as she pointed to the girl.

"Ah, you mean Nunally?"

Suzaku perked. That was the girl's name, but how did C.C. know? Suzaku wanted to ask more, but there was something holding her back. It was something more than her conscious; it felt like a literal pull on her mind. There was something she was forgetting…something important, but she just knew that she shouldn't ask. She shouldn't snoop. Yes, she shouldn't snoop.

Suzaku's mind felt so cloudy all of a sudden, but it was so nice, like there wasn't anything wrong.

Suzaku smiled and her eyes glazed as a strange pink tinge shrouded her green irises.

"Okay that's nice." She said.

C.C. gave her a hard stare, but Suzaku didn't notice. "Yes, it is." C.C. said. "You're not curious at all?"

"No." Suzaku replied brightly, "I know I shouldn't snoop."

"Indeed you shouldn't." C.C. replied. "Well I should get going."

Suzaku nodded and waved, "Good day then C.C."

"Good day to you too, Suzaku."

-0-0-0-

France was one of Schniezel's favorite places. He especially liked paying a visit to the king and lounge on one of the comfortable couches in the King's office.

"So what do you say?" Schniezel asked. "I think you'll find that this will benefit you much better than aiding the colonists. What exactly have you received anyway?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Nothing much I suppose."

"Exactly." Schniezel replied. "Come now, surely you didn't just jump into the war because of what Franklin said."

"The people liked the idea of the Enlightenment."

"And I think they will like the idea of France back in its height and glory much better than some Enlightenment." Schniezel replied. "People love the idea of being the superior man."

Louis paused, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"I like to think of myself as a perceptive man." Schniezel said, "And I know a thing or two about idealism."

"What?"

"It spreads." Schniezel answered. "And mark my words it will spread to your soldiers."

Louis's eyes widened. "Don't be absurd. How could they possibly think like that?"

"It's all in the nature of humanity." Schniezel said. "Men are riled up by the prospect of extreme change and revolution, and this American revolution as they like to call it will end up becoming yours. And that revolution will tear your country apart. You will die and the royal monarchy of France will be no more."

Louis looked frightened now. "Surely it wouldn't happen?" he said as he wrung his hand tightly.

"Oh but it will." Schniezel replied. "Spontaneously creating a new government will create mass chaos amongst the people. They'll be like shepardless sheep, and the wolves will come and drive them with fear and control. France will be eaten inside out, and there will be no one to save her."

Louis looked fearful and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If I pull them out immediately will it happen?"

"No, they haven't been too heavily influenced yet, and besides you'll have something else to keep their mind occupied."

Louis nodded. "Yes, yes that sounds good."

Schniezel smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Louis looked apprehensively, "Are you sure you can keep your part?"

Schniezel laughed, "My dear Majesty do you doubt me after we've known each other for so long?"

"No…no I suppose not, but what about Spain and the Dutch Republic?"

"I've talked with them as well and they've both agreed to pull out their troops."

Louis rubbed his chin, "Yes, yes. I think it'll be alright then."

"Good." Schniezel said. "Then we have a deal?"

Louis nodded. "Yes."

Schniezel smiled, "Excellent."

-0-0-0-

"You used it on her." C.C. said.

"I did." Lelouch replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"She would have asked too many questions."

"And you don't want her knowing your secrets?"

"And I don't want _you_ telling her my secrets." Lelouch growled.

"Why did you let her stay then?"

"Because she could be used as a bargaining chip." Lelouch replied. "Genbu will no doubt come after her, and she will be useful in any situation with him."

C.C. sighed dramatically, "And I thought you fancied her."

Lelouch scoffed, "Don't be absurd."

C.C. merely smiled, "Still, it's good to know that you won't let her deter you from keeping your end of the bargain."

"It's nice to know that you're looking out for my well being." Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"I just need to keep you alive until you keep your promise." C.C. said.

"And if I don't?"

"There's another man I have as backup." Was her cryptic reply.

Lelouch scoffed, "You never take chances with your mortality do you?"

C.C. smiled forlornly, "I suppose not. But none of them have ever worked out."

"And you're betting on me?"

C.C. chuckled, "So arrogant." She said. "I wonder how you keep charming the girls with that attitude."

Lelouch didn't answer.

"We'll just have to see if you make it." C.C. said.

Lelouch raised his brow. "If I make it?"

"Nothing is ever certain when you're dealing with it." C.C. replied. "Some have gone mad."

"I won't."

C.C. smiled, "You sound so certain."

"That's because I am." Lelouch answered. "I'll be in my quarters. Tell me when we come close."

"Going to see your pet bird?"

"She's not my pet." Lelouch answered.

"But she could be." C.C. said.

Lelouch glared. "Just get Ohgi over here."

"For someone who likes absolute control you seem to abhor that idea." C.C. said.

"I only use it if it's necessary." Lelouch said. "Now are you done?"

"For now."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and stalked to his quarters. He needed a nap.

-0-

He wasn't too surprised when he found Suzaku just staring out the window. She technically wasn't allowed to snoop.

He didn't like people poking around and trying to pry through him. Suzaku was no exception, but he'd allowed her a little peek. What scared him was that in his moment of weakness he would allow her to peek even more. Perhaps it was because Suzaku was a kind open woman, and he felt something like a companionship to her. Someone who saw _him_, not as a Captain, pirate or noble, but as Lelouch. There was only one other time when he felt someone, other than Nunally and his mother, care for just Lelouch, but the memories were blurry and faded.

"You could've gotten a book." Lelouch said.

Suzaku glared. "What book?"

"The stolen ones on the shelf." Lelouch answered. "I think you might like _Gulliver's Travels_."

"I did like it." Suzaku answered.

Lelouch smiled and picked it out. He tossed it to her and she caught it with ease.

"Nice catch." Lelouch commented as he sat on the bed.

"Why thank you my Lord." Suzaku said as she admired the intricately designed cover. "So why are you back in your quarters?"

Lelouch raised his brow, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

Suzaku flushed, "No, it's just odd to see you here. I think I live here more than you."

Lelouch smirked and beckoned her over to the bed. "Come here." He said.

Suzaku looked skeptically at him, "What are going to do?"

"Nothing." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku warily walked to the bed and sat down an arm's away from him.

Lelouch sighed, "Do you think so little of me?"

"Yes."

"How cruel." Lelouch said and he laid his head on her lap.

Suzaku jumped and jostled his head a bit. Lelouch looked up and glared at her.

"Pillows don't move." He said.

"But people do."

"Yes, but right now you're a pillow." Lelouch said and he closed his eyes as he let out a content sigh. _Just this once._ Lelouch thought as he slipped into the folds of sleep.

Suzaku flushed, "Why do you need me to be your pillow?"

There was no answer.

Suzaku frowned and looked down. Lelouch's breathing was slow and even. The man was already asleep. Suzaku sighed and stroked his hair. Lelouch probably hadn't slept in two days at least. He must have been really tired.

"I guess even pirates need naps." She said quietly as she continued to stroke his hair.

Lelouch seemed to relax and sigh contently under her touch.

Suzaku smiled, "You might not tell me about your secrets, but I'll take this."

-0-

The coast of Cuba was beautiful. Suzaku was lucky enough to admire from the ship, and it was unlikely she would get off again since Ohgi was watching over her this time.

The first mate had knocked on the door and informed Lelouch that they were near. Suzaku didn't even need to wake Lelouch since he was up and about as soon as the second knock sounded. She was quietly impressed how well and alert Lelouch looked even after he just woke up.

He just fixed his coat and put on his hat, and he walked out without a goodbye.

Suzaku glared and puffed out her cheeks. Rather rude of the man to just sleep on someone's lap and then leave without a word.

"Oh? Did he do something to you?" C.C. asked.

Suzaku shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

Suzaku glanced at her, "You're awfully nosey."

"Call it curious, but I do wonder what the two of you do behind closed doors."

Suzaku flushed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

C.C. smirked, "Shy little thing aren't you?"

Suzaku glared, "Let's not have this conversation."

C.C. laughed, "Suit yourself, but I wouldn't have asked if you hadn't looked so annoyed."

"At what?"

"Well my guess was Lelouch."

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "Lelouch is not the center of my world."

"But he is here isn't he?" C.C. asked.

"Wha—I don't—he can't possibly be the center of my world _ever_."

C.C. chuckled. "Well just think about it." And she left as suddenly as she came.

Suzaku sighed and slumped over the ship. _Great. just another thing I need to think about._

**-**0**-**

"Oh it's gorgeous." Ferdinand said as he admired the jewel in the light. Lelouch smiled.

"Said to be handcrafted by Alexander the Great's best craftsmen." Lelouch said.

"Yes, I heard." Ferdinand replied as he carefully placed the jewel in the padded box. "So how much will it be?"

"Our original agreement." Lelouch said. "I had no casualties or heavy damages on my end."

Ferdinand laughed, "Oh I can't say the same for the others now can I?"

"Of course not."

"Hm still, I think I should let you know that Lord Schniezel paid a visit."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Really? What for?"

"From what I hear he's managed to persuade the king to pull his troops out from America."

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

Ferdinand shrugged, "I don't know. No one knows, but I hear that he's been able to get the Dutch to do so as well."

"So that just leaves France."

"Exactly, and I hear he's there right now."

"Knowing him he's already got the king to concede to his demands." Lelouch said bitterly. "What did he bargain?" he asked.

Ferdinand shook his head. "I'm not sure. No one knows but the king and Schniezel."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"It reeks of conspiracy to me." Ferdinand said.

"Me too." Lelouch replied. "But we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out."

Ferdinand smiled, "Indeed."

Lelouch stood and tipped his hat, "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Happy sailings to you Lelouch." Ferdinand said. "My men have already placed your payment on your ship."

Lelouch nodded and swept out of the room. His thoughts were bouncing all over the place. No matter who he was Schniezel would always be such a pain for him. The self indulgent fat cat was up to no good again, but this time Lelouch felt that there was so much more at stake.

_Schniezel what are you planning?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and see you next time. Hopefully it won't take so long this time around. ^^'

Without Wax,

Mikanchan


	7. Chapter 7: It's All About People

**AN: **Hey, it's been a while. I haven't been updating so fast because I've been moving this in a different direction than my original plan, and I'm currently watching _Bones. _I should probably warn you of the most microscopic yuri I wrote. This chapter turned out much more mellow than I originally thought it would be, but I think you'll still like it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: <strong>Ah, I'll try to update faster for the next chapter, but I am very happy to see that you really liked this.

**Kitty: **Hey if you want to post up a story just go for it! ^^ I'm glad you like pirateLelouch. He's just a very sexy character in my mind. Thank you for the review.

**Girly: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the kind review.

**Rukibutterfly: **Hey, good eye, but don't worry I won't spoil anything. Everything will be said in due time. ^^

**Kayla: **Haha, I'm glad that you are enjoying this more and more. I hope it keeps rising exponentially.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous<strong>_

**Chapter 7: It's All About People**

"_You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."_

―_Plato_

* * *

><p>Milly Ashford always had the insatiable desire to know people's secrets. It wasn't to hold it over their heads; no, she was never really interested in blackmail unless it got her something ten times as good, but knowing the secret gave the her the sweet sweet satisfaction of being able to pry people open and take a peek inside. It was also rather nice to know that people trusted her enough not to spill their secrets to anyone. Milly never thought that bottling things up did any good; it just makes it easier for people to crack. But she always believed that just letting one person know will often release some of that pressure. It's a good thing then that Milly loves being that person.<p>

So obviously, when poor Shirley came out of the battered ship with a long disheartened face, she immediately knew that her role of secret keeper was about to be used. With a polite word to the lady of the house, Milly swept Shirley to her home, sat the girl down in the parlor, and poured a cup of tea.

"How was the trip?" Milly asked.

Shirley looked down and swirled her tea.

Milly frowned, "That bad?"

"Awful." Shirley replied in a whisper.

Milly nodded sympathetically. "You're safe now though. So it's okay." She said. It seemed that those word unplugged the dam of emotions pent up inside the poor girl. Her shoulders trembled, and her eyes watered with tears. Milly put a consoling hand on Shirley's shoulder.

"There, there, just let it out." Milly said softly.

And she did. A heart-wrenching sob parted through her, and her entire frame shook uncontrollably. Milly pulled her in a tight embrace and consoled her as best she could.

"Shhh, Shirley, it's okay; you're back home." Milly whispered soothingly.

"But Suzaku's not!" Shirley wailed.

Milly froze. "Suzaku's..._gone_?

It felt like her world just stopped. She just couldn't believe the words that seemed to come out of Shirley's mouth even after the girl nodded in confirmation. Suzaku was gone. Forever perhaps, and yet it couldn't be true.

Suzaku was kind and gentle. A little shy perhaps, but she was one of the strongest people Milly knew. Surely, no one could have taken her?

"How?" Milly asked quietly as if it would keep reality away.

"Pirates." Shirley answered shortly. "They took her and—and—" Shirley was once again reduced to tears as she tried to explain, but Milly knew even without Shirley's explanation. Suzaku was probably kidnapped by the pirates, and god knows what happened to her. Milly swallowed the lump hardening in her throat.

"Don't worry Shirley." Milly said, "I'm sure Lord Kururugi will get her back." She tried to console, but her words felt awkward and they seemed to hold little water in this situation. In moments like these, words would often just flail and flop around uselessly. The only thing she could do was hold the devastated girl and calm her as best she could. Milly would sit there for as long as Shirley needed her, and in the meantime pray that Suzaku was doing all right.

**-0-**

"It seems too good to be true." Genbu said as he read the letter. "There has to be a catch."

"There always is, but he _is_ the king's most trusted advisor and a part of the royal family; so, perhaps, it would be wise to do as he asks." Dalton replied. "Besides, the benefits seem to outweigh what he asks."

Genbu sighed heavily. "But there's always more to it than what he says." He replied back. "Schniezel's been rather busy I hear, and he's going around Spain, France, and the Dutch Republic asking them God knows what. It just makes things…awfully suspicious. The last thing I want is to become some piece in his elaborate game."

"Well, if you don't do it, he'll most likely someone else." Dalton said. "And perhaps, it would be wise to keep an eye on him. Especially now."

Genbu looked pensive as he mulled over Dalton's words. "You've heard of the…rumors I assume?"

"As most have I'm sure."

"You don't think…?" Genbu left it hanging, but Dalton seemed to hear the unspoken words as he nodded his head gravely.

"I think it hits closer to the truth than we realize." Was his reply.

"If—_when_ he secures his victory, you don't think that he'll—?"

"Oh, I have no doubt he will." Dalton said. "The question is: what will you do then?"

Genbu raised his brow. "What about you?"

"I've sworn to protect England, and I shall protect her from _any_ threat." He stated. "And I'll stay by her side until the end of her days."

"…I see." Genbu replied.

Dalton put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Whatever Schniezel has planned, it's much too late to stop him now; in fact it would seem treasonous to stop him."

"And that's what I hate about it!" Genbu exclaimed. "The bastard's caught me in a place where I can't refuse him, lest I be branded as a traitor and Suzaku will be left with _nothing_!" He exhaled loudly and shook his head with great disparity.

Silence echoed in the room. Both men knew what was going on, but neither wanted to say a word.

"…Tell him I agree with his terms." He finally said with great reluctance.

Dalton nodded and left.

With a heavy sigh, Genbu sank into the chair. Outside, grey clouds tumbled overhead and blotted out the sun. The room turned dark as the rays were blocked. Shadows flitted over the deep wrinkles on the planes of his aged face. There sat a man tired and worn from the ails of the world, whose only drive to live was the one precious light in his life.

Schniezel would undoubtedly destroy the lives of hundreds and perhaps thousands, but he couldn't deny his daughter. He couldn't place the thousands of unknown people above her. They were just nameless entities, but his daughter was the only face, the only light in his little world that actually mattered to him. Now that he is faced with the choice, he would gladly allow hundreds and thousands to be killed just to save his daughter.

He closed his eyes. "I suppose I will be the immoral man then, because I'm not strong enough to be the moral one." He said.

With that in mind, he stood and headed out the door with a heavy, but resolute heart.

**-0-0-0-**

Lelouch had allowed his men time to roam around the island and grab a meal at the local inns and taverns before they would set sail once more. The men were very happy to hear that they wouldn't be eating dried jerky or vegetable mush that the cook prepared, and departed the ship with glee at the prospect of eating fresh meat.

Unfortunately, Suzaku wasn't included with the men. Lelouch had come in and told her that she would be staying here since, as he said, she could easily run away and then get herself killed somehow. It was also rather unfortunate that _this_ time the Butch twins were guarding over her, and they were _much_ brighter than her previous guard, Tamaki. It seemed that Ohgi learned his lesson that time, and Lelouch was there to ensure that she wasn't getting away so easily.

So here she was once again staring out of the window of the cabin, bored. She sighed, and tried to think of things to occupy her mind. It was rather unfortunate, then, that many of her thoughts brought a lot of guilt and self-loathing on her part.

She mostly thought about her father, who is no doubt worried about her. She could almost see him pacing in his room, and wearing down the dark carpet. Guilt seemed to nudge her gut when she thought back on the night she ran off. It was rather selfish of her to run off, and then worry her dear father like so. She knew that he was terribly protective of her, especially after her mother died. That's why he took care to build a grand fortune for her sake, so that when he passed, she would inherit that fortune. It was the one good thing Schniezel did, as her father said, since Schniezel persuaded the king to allow women of higher ranking to inherit the family fortune because they were well-educated enough to be of use to the great empire.

Suzaku only met the man once, and it was rather brief on her part. She was probably fifteen at that time. They were at a party as usual, and then suddenly a tall blonde man with pale lilac eyes came in. Everyone in the room paused and stared at him in awe. He gracefully walked up to the host (Suzaku couldn't remember who it was) and greeted him. The host stuttered ungracefully and immediately got him a seat at the head of the table. Lord Schniezel had smiled and thanked the host for being so kind to him.

His smile was so pleasant and genial it was hard to imagine that he was such a sly and manipulative man like her father said. Of course, there lied the reason why he could manipulate people so easily. No simple-minded person would ever suspect, and then he could manipulate them to his heart's content (methinks it sounds a bit like a certain pirate she knew).

Schniezel had walked around and said his greetings to everyone in the room. Then he came towards her and her father.

"_Lord Genbu, what a pleasant surprise." Schniezel said as he clasped her father's hand._

"_You as well Lord Schniezel. It's been too long." Genbu replied. "And may I introduce you to my daughter, Suzaku." He said as he gestured to Suzaku._

_Suzaku smiled and curtsied "It is an honor to meet you my lord."_

_Schniezel laughed and took her hand and kissed it. "The honor is all mine my dear lady." He said. "You have certainly brought up a fine young woman." Schniezel praised._

_Genbu nodded humbly. "Thank you for those kind words." He said. "But I can't take all the credit for her good manners."_

"_Regardless, I'm sure she'll end up just as great as the late Lady Kururugi." Schniezel replied. "Shame that she'll have to be married to gain your fortune. There is just so much talent in her I can tell."_

"_Shame indeed." Genbu said. "But I can't sway the Parliament or the king in changing such an old law as such."_

_Schniezel raised a brow, "Surely a man of your stature could do something?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't have the…seniority to do so." Genbu said. "But enough of that, I hear that the company is doing very well. Congratulations on a job well done."_

"_You praise me far too much." Schniezel said, "It was only with your help that I was able to establish the company's control there."_

"'_Twas a measly little thing I did." Genbu said._

"_Nonsense." Schniezel denied, "Your help was what allowed us to control our "Crown Jewel" as people say."_

_Genbu waved his hand. "I have no doubt that you would've done the same if you were in my position."_

_Schniezel merely smiled, "Perhaps so." He said. "Well, as riveting as this conversation was, I should continue to mingle with the other guests."_

"_True indeed. The nobles are often a childish bunch."_

_Schniezel laughed, "Too true Lord Kururugi. But it was pleasant speaking to you again."_

"_And you Lord Schniezel."_

_Schniezel turned to Suzaku and bowed, "It was an honor to meet you my dear lady."_

_Suzaku flushed and curtsied, "The honor was mine my lord."_

_Schniezel had laughed again and then left to greet other guests._

Looking back on it now, there seemed to be some hidden conversation that she didn't really understand quite well. To be honest, she really wasn't one to know nor understand the art of politics. It just seemed to fly over her head as her father said. She just didn't have the patience or mental focus to quickly pull apart what other people are saying and finding the hidden meaning behind the words. Most importantly, she really disliked the idea of using people as mere tools. The manipulation and corruption that ran in politics abhorred her, and she didn't have the heart to do the same to others.

"All that thinking can't be good for your health." Lelouch said as he entered his room.

Suzaku shot a glare. "Did you come here just to insult me?"

Lelouch shrugged, "Normally yes, but this time I came here to ask if you want to have lunch with me outside."

Suzaku blinked owlishly, and Lelouch quietly thought that she looked rather adorable when she did that.

"Are you going to humiliate me in some way?" she asked suspiciously.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Do I honestly come across as that kind of man?"

Was just her or did he sound a little…hurt?

_Perish the thought Suzaku. You might have just bruised his massive pride._

But in all honesty, no, he didn't seem like a man who would do that. It was just something Suzaku thought _pirates_ would do.

She flinched at the thought. That just seemed a little prejudice.

Suzaku smiled, "No, you've been very hospitable to me. I'm sorry if I offended you." She apologized.

Lelouch looked questioningly at her sudden change in mood, but seemed to wave it off. "Apology accepted I suppose. Now can we eat?"

Suzaku laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, I'm starved."

Lunch was a mostly quiet affair. Lelouch didn't feel the need to say anything, and Suzaku was quite content with just sitting on the deck with Lelouch as they shared a meal and listened to the sound of the ocean. They finished just as C.C. arrived, and she gave her customary smile that seemed to say "I know something you don't." After being in the ship for a couple days Suzaku found that it was a rather common smile that graced her face. Other than her very amused smile that would pop up almost as frequently. Suzaku learned early on that C.C. was a very odd individual, and it seemed that she was much older than she looked. She had the face of someone who had lived for sixteen years, but she seemed to have the insight and knowledge of someone who lived over a hundred years. It didn't really make any sense in her head, but really almost nothing made sense around the ship.

She always wanted to ask about it… no, that would be rather rude of her.

"Marco, Dom, please take clear the table and take it away." Lelouch requested. The twins nodded and started to pile the dirty plates and cups. Lelouch then turned to Suzaku and said, "I'll take you back to my room."

Suzaku raised a brow, "Eager are we?"

The momentary flush of Lelouch's cheeks was by far the sweetest sight she had ever seen. But it was gone as soon as the captain slapped on his lecherous smile and grasped her waist. "For you darling, always."

Suzaku would count this as a draw, even if her flush was much more noticeable and lasted far longer.

In the background, C.C. smiled lazily at the pair. It had been a long while since she was so entertained.

**-0-**

The men soon returned by noonday, and they were off, sailing towards Breakers Point.

Suzaku was in Lelouch's room again, staring out the small window that let her look outside. Breakers Point wasn't too far off from where they were, and most ships don't go there due to the large sharp rocks that peaked out from the water. In the past, many have sailed through there, but not many make it out. It's now a graveyard of sunken and broken ships that have crashed against the unforgiving rocks.

To Suzaku's knowledge, the British fleet never sail near the area since they've lost so many of their ships there.

She didn't really remember much more about it from her lessons, but from what Dalton shared with her, it was rumored to be filled with sirens, who were said to entrance sailors into their watery deaths. They would lead them to the sharp rocks that jutted out from the water, and easily sink the ship before they feasted on their flesh. Or something close to that before her father came up and chided Dalton for filling up her head with nonsensical fairy tales and superstitions. Dalton would then laugh and tell her father to have a sense of adventure and fantasy.

"_You've got to have some sense of wonder in this world." Dalton laughed brightly. "Or else everything will just seem so dull."_

Nostalgia swept through her like the waves. It was hard for her to choose a life of freedom out in the open waters when she could be happy laughing and talking with the people she really loved.

"Oh? You're thinking of something serious aren't you?" C.C. asked as she lazily entered the room as if it were hers. "So what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Suzaku sighed. "Is it too much to ask for a little privacy?"

"Yes." C.C. answered with a smile. "Also Lelouch asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Because you were bothering him?"

C.C. sighed in mock-exasperation. "Obviously the man is much more irritable than I previously thought."

Suzaku chuckled weakly. Leave it to C.C. to say something like that. "Perhaps if you didn't tease him so much, he wouldn't throw you out like that."

C.C. looked at her as if she were daft, "Then it's not so amusing anymore."

There it was again. C.C. seemed to only think about how amusing things would be if such-and-such happened. It was as if amusement was the only thing she looked forward to.

"Do you like to be amused?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course." C.C. replied. "It's the only thing I can enjoy."

Suzaku frowned, "That seems…sad."

C.C. laughed and sprawled on the bed. "It is." She said, "But _c'est la vie_." C.C. chuckled. "Oh that is rather amusing phrase for me."

"I don't really see what's amusing about that." Suzaku said.

"You wouldn't. I doubt many would." C.C. answered. "It's just something that I find amusing."

"_C'est la vie_?"

"Life in general."

Suzaku frowned, now she was more confused. "I really don't understand anything. Maybe you should talk to Lelouch about this."

C.C. grinned, "But you wouldn't like that now would you?"

Suzaku blinked. "You are someone he trusts; so it's only natural that you are close with him." She said. "Besides, I don't really mind." That was a little fib. She did mind just a little if the twinge in her chest was any indication.

C.C. raised a brow. "Oh? I seem to have missed something rather important then." She said. "But don't worry, that bastard would probably yell at me again for saying such useless things."

Suzaku sincerely doubted that they were that useless. Don't be mistaken, C.C. was very useless at times, but the hidden meaning behind most of her words were not as useless. Especially when it comes to understanding Lelouch and C.C..

"Although I must say, you've made quite remarkable progress with the man." C.C. said. "He seems much more comfortable with you."

Suzaku flushed. "I suppose. I haven't really noticed."

C.C. smirked. "I wonder if it was your personality or assets that helped you out?" she mused.

"My assets?" Suzaku asked in confusion.

C.C. smiled mischievously and walked over to her. Suddenly, she grabbed Suzaku's bosom, and she shrieked and slapped C.C.'s hand away. The woman laughed loudly as she watched Suzaku back away into the table.

"C.C. please don't do that!" Suzaku yelled.

"Why? Are you embarrassed or…" C.C. smiled maliciously as she grabbed them and kneaded them in her hand, "Are they _sensitive_?"

Suzaku went beat red and struggled to get out of C.C.'s grasp. Unfortunately, it only made C.C.'s hand dig deeper into her breasts. Suzaku gasped as heat flooded her body.

"What are you _doing_?" a voice growled.

The two women looked over to see Lelouch towering in the doorway with a thunderous expression.

C.C. smirked. "Just having a bit of fun." She said. "Did you want to watch?"

Lelouch's expression turned murderous. "Get out witch."

C.C. smiled. "Just a suggestion."

Lelouch glared at her. "An unneeded one."

C.C. laughed breezily. "Of course, you'd probably want the first taste."

"Out, before I shoot you."

C.C. raised a brow, "Now what good would that do?"

"It would make me feel better no doubt."

C.C. chuckled, "Hm, of course. Good day then Lelouch." She turned to Suzaku, "We'll continue that on another time."

Suzaku flushed. "Let's not." She muttered.

C.C. laughed and finally left the room.

Lelouch's expression softened, and he sighed heavily. He walked over to Suzaku and asked, "Are you injured anywhere?"

_Only my pride. _

"No." She answered, but her cursed body was still tingling from the pleasure C.C.'s hand left. "Um…thank-you for saving me from that." Whatever _that_ was.

Lelouch shrugged, "I heard you shriek and expected the worst."

Suzaku grimaced. C.C. will probably never let her live that moment down. "Still, I'm grateful. You didn't have to."

"You're my prisoner, and I still need you." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku tried not to be hurt, but it was hard to ignore the sharp pang in her heart.

"But…you're welcome." Lelouch said. He looked down and brushed a stray lock from her face. "I wouldn't like it if something bad were to happen to you while you're in my care. It would reflect poorly on me."

Suzaku smiled, and nodded gratefully.

"By the way, Lloyd wanted you to see the demonstration." Lelouch said.

Suzaku tilted her head in confusion. "What for?"

"He said that you might be familiar with the item he has." Lelouch answered. "He loves dramatics."

Suzaku nodded. "Alright, but I don't see how I'll be of any help."

"I don't think he'll be asking for your help." Lelouch said, "He's probably looking for some reference, and since you and your father are very close, it's possible that he shared something with you."

Suzaku frowned. "I'm not going to betray any secrets to you."

Lelouch laughed. "No words need to be said." He replied. "Only you're expressive face is needed."

Suzaku glared.

"Ah, you're mad at me for treating you like a child."

_How did he—? _

"Of course not." Suzaku denied. "I'm just offended that you think I'm so easy to read."

Lelouch merely smirked. "Forgive me them for offending you." He mock-bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a ship to see to."

The door closed with a dull thud, and Suzaku was once again left alone. She sighed and looked out the window. There was only the expansive ocean to greet her. The waves rocked the ship in a lulling rhythm, and Suzaku felt her eyes grow heavy and muscles felt heavy and numb. Suzaku sighed and plopped onto the bed. She just needed a little nap. A little nap couldn't hurt.

**-0-**

As it turned out a nap could hurt a lot, especially one's pride.

It started out with a relatively nice dream. She was on the beach with her father, Dalton, Tohdoh and all her friends. Then a tall pale man with dark raven hair wound his arm around her and pulled her close to his warm body. She let him pull her close and tilt her head to his face. As he drew her in for a kiss, his features started to sharpen, his eyes turned amethyst, his skin was pale, his cheekbones were high and aristocratic, his hair was dark and windswept, and his lips were quirked upward to form a crooked smirk.

Then she jolted awake and her lips unknowingly connected with, surprise surprise, C.C. ("_Hm, we'll have to work on your kissing technique."_). Needless to say, she was not amused. However, C.C. was _very_ much amused (_"What? It's not like I stole your first kiss…or did I? Were you saving it for Lelouch?"_).

Thank heaven though that C.C. didn't say a word about the incident to Lelouch. Well, not yet at least.

C.C. threw suggestive looks at her from time to time, but Lelouch didn't seem to notice.

Currently, they were in a rowboat heading towards the _Siegfried_, Jeremiah's ship, and the _Black Knight_ was anchored behind them. Dom and Marco were rowing with their powerful big arms and the only other people aboard were Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku.

As they passed through the jagged rocks and tattered hulls, Suzaku knew that Dalton hadn't been exaggerating when he called it a ships' graveyard. Broken ships were littered and sprawled along the jagged rocks that pierced through the hulls or sides of the vessels. Some of the masts were rotted and splintered and the ripped sails fluttered pitifully in the wind. After seeing the large obstacles and tight turns, Suzaku was rather impressed that Lelouch was able to go through Breakers Point without the slightest bump against the rocks. For all the flaunting and dramatics he gives, he's a very good sailor. He could have probably been the admiral for the English fleet if he had walked the straight path.

"Will we be going on Jeremiah's ship?" Suzaku asked.

"No." Lelouch answered. "We'll be going there." He pointed.

"There" was a rugged, but rather flat rock that looked like an island. A very very small island with no life. Suzaku could already see Jeremiah, Lloyd, and Cecile waiting for them on the rock.

"Why are we going there? Why aren't we meeting them on Jeremiah's or your ship?" Suzaku asked.

"Because Jeremiah didn't want to risk his ship in the show and tell process, and Lelouch knew that if _Jeremiah_ wasn't willing then so was he." C.C. answered.

Suzaku felt a little nervous, "What exactly is he showing us?"

C.C. shrugged. "Who knows."

That was not very reassuring.

When they landed, Lloyd immediately came over and yelled, "Captain Lamperouge you made it!"

"As did you." Lelouch replied.

"Yes, but _I _wasn't meeting with some big noble who needed a favor." Lloyd said. "But no matter. Come, come. I have something I really want to show you."

They were led to the center of the rock and there on a wooden stool was a pink rock. It was small, probably only the size of a small egg, but Suzaku already knew from the pink tinge and small size what it was.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Lloyd seemed to smile, "Ah-ha! So you do know what it is." He said, "Pay up Cecile I won that one."

Cecile huffed indignantly, "I did not bet on such a thing."

Lloyd ignored her and asked Suzaku, "Where in the world did you get it?"

"Didn't I ask you first?"

Lloyd laughed, "We'll talk on the way over to the edge."

"The edge?"

"Well if something happens than we could easily jump over and go into the water." Lloyd said. "I'm not exactly sure how strong it is."

Now Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well, it's not exactly a common rock, hell even _I_ thought it was a myth until I went on a trip to India, and I found some villagers who pointed me to it." Lloyd said. "Now let's get to it! Chop! Chop!"

"Wait you can't do that!" Suzaku protested as she was hulled over. "You could have us all killed!"

Lloyd seemed to pause, "Well, that _does_ seem problematic."

It should be a little more than _problematic,_ the crazy bugger.

"But that's not my problem." Lloyd smiled and rushed them over.

Suzaku was about to protest when Jeremiah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go with it. If worst comes to worst we can beat him up in hell." He said.

Suzaku looked incredulously at him. "What?"

Jeremiah paused and tapped his chin, "Well, I don't think you or Cecile will be in hell, but maybe God or some big-shot saint can let you watch."

"Thank you. That's very reassuring." Suzaku replied dryly.

"You're welcome." Jeremiah replied.

Suzaku sighed and tried to ignore the need to bash her head into the rocks.

"Don't worry I have this all thought out." Lloyd assured as he pulled up a long long stick with another small piece of the rock at the end. "This way we can maneuver the other piece with the piece in the middle and create the stupendous reaction that I've had the pleasure of witnessing in India. Now Cecile, help me with this."

Cecile and Lloyd both slowly moved the stick towards the other rock.

"Only the slightest tap should suffice." Lloyd said.

Suzaku held her breath. This could end badly and yet everyone else looked very relaxed.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lelouch asked. "Do you know what it is?"

Suzaku swallowed, "I'm nervous because I know firsthand what it does." She replied. "I don't think you should act so blasé about this when other people's lives are at stake."

Lelouch laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone get hurt needlessly."

Suzaku looked at him, "Really?"

"Really."

"It's coming into contact!" Lloyd called.

Suzaku watched as the rocks slowly touched. Then, there was a deafening noise, and chucks of rock, wood, and smoke came out and flew into the air. A strong body forced her to duck and shielded her from the particles of rock.

When her ears finally stopped ringing and her body stopped shaking she could hear Lelouch call her name.

"Suzaku? Suzaku? Are you alright?" he asked.

Suzaku looked up and nodded, "Yes, I'm alright."

Lelouch nodded. "Good."

Suzaku gave a small smile of thanks.

"Great Scott that was much more stupendous than I ever imagined!" Lloyd cheered. "Why an explosion like that could put a nice hole in a ship and sink her like a rock!"

"Before you go any further Lloyd, what the hell did you do?" Lelouch asked.

Lloyd smiled, "I put into contact the two stones which produce very violent explosions when they come together like that."

"That's nice, but what exactly was that?"

"Some would call it the Philosopher's Stone." Suzaku answered.

Lelouch looked at her skeptically, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Philosopher's Stone something that can resurrect people or turn things into gold or other impossible deeds?"

Suzaku shook her head, "No, people mistake it for the Philosopher's stone, and thus, they call it that." She explained, "But it's not exactly the Philosopher's stone, it's just a very _very_ rare rock that very few people ever find. Which comes to the next point, where did you find this?"

Lloyd smiled, "Well, I met this Japanese fellow who sold a very large chunk to me during my trip around Asia. I find that Lelouch might be very interested in this…ah what did they call it Cecile?"

"Sakuradite."

"Yes, sakuradite." Lloyd said. "The man said that it was fairly common where he comes from. I hypothesize that Japan has a very large quantity of it, possibly the largest in the world from the way the man seemed surprise that I never heard of it." Lloyd then turned to Suzaku, "Then again, you probably knew that didn't you?"

Suzaku nodded.

"Did Daddy tell you?" Lloyd asked. "I wouldn't be surprised, he was able to get his hands on lots of that stuff, and used it to help with the rebellions in India."

"So what of it?" Lelouch cut in.

Lloyd smiled, "Will you take it?"

"I'll take all of it." Lelouch said.

"Splendid!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'll bring the hull in. It's just two large pieces, but I reckon it could take down the palace if you placed it right."

Lelouch gave a strange smile, "I'm sure we'll find out."

-0-0-

After the demonstration, they headed back to the ship, and Suzaku went back into the cabin as usual. Suzaku sank into the bed and let out a long sigh.

"I miss my bed." She said.

Lelouch scoffed. "Spoken like a true spoiled little noble."

Suzaku glared and rolled her eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I liked it because it reminds me of home, and not comfort and wealth?"

"Obviously." Lelouch said.

"Well, you're bed is just as comfortable." Suzaku replied as she snuggled deep into the mattress.

Lelouch scoffed again and gave a light slap on her shoulder. "Hey don't fall asleep on my bed, I need to get some rest too."

A pang of guilt hit her gut. "I'm sorry." She said. "I can sleep on the floor or something."

"No we can share a bed." Lelouch suggested.

Suzaku flushed red, "S-Share a bed? I can't share a bed with you."

Lelouch chuckled, "Why? Do you do strange things in your sleep?"

"No!" Suzaku exclaimed, "I just…don't trust _you_ to do anything strange."

Lelouch raised his brow. "I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Well…shouldn't you be overseeing the shipment?"

"Ohgi's doing it."

Suzaku nodded. "…I…I want to thank you…for protecting me during the blast."

For once, Lelouch didn't respond immediately. He sighed and said, "I would not like it if something were to happen to you. It would just reflect badly on me, and my skills. Besides, I need you alive if you are to be of use to me."

Suzaku smiled and kissed his cheek. Lelouch's eyes widened and he, for the first time, looked mildly shocked.

"Nonetheless, you still have my gratitude." She said.

Lelouch cleared his throat and said, "Well then, I accept your gratitude."

Suzaku laughed softly and patted his shoulder.

"My my, you two seem awfully cozy."

And then leave it to C.C. to ruin the moment.

"Is there something you want C.C.?" Lelouch asked irritably.

"You're needed in the storage hull."

Lelouch sighed and got out of the bed. "You need to—"

"Stay here?"

"…Yes."

Suzaku chuckled, "As if that had changed."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and followed C.C. out. She lead him towards the storage hull, but then turned into a small nook near the ship's steer. C.C. turned and asked, "What is she to you?"

Lelouch raised his brow, "Jealous?"

"Hardly." C.C. answered. "But you're getting a little too cozy with the girl."

Lelouch scoffed, "That's preposterous."

"Is it?"

"It is." Lelouch assured with a glare.

C.C. shrugged, "Then make sure it stays that way."

"You've never been this way with any other woman I lay with."

"That's because you had an agenda with those other women." C.C. stated.

"And what makes you think I don't have one for Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. turned to him, "Because you are attracted to her." She said, "You are attracted to her spirit and warmth."

Lelouch glared, "Don't be fooled witch. I'm just curious."

"Hmm so you say." C.C. mused, "But how often have you ever been curious about someone?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Enough times I'm sure." He said. "Why do you care?"

C.C. smiled, "It's all about politics."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

C.C. glanced at him, "Don't forget about V.V., and don't forget about our contract."

Lelouch scoffed, "Hardly a day goes by without me thinking about V.V. and gutting him. And don't worry witch, I will keep my promise to you, one way or the other." Lelouch said.

C.C. gave him a hard stare. "See that you will, Lelouch Lamperouge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for more.

**MESSAGE: **I want to do something I call LuluSuza Week, where I post up seven word prompts and people can write something they feel fulfills the prompt and post it on FF. This takes place in a span of one week and for each day of that week there is a specific word prompt to write about. I think it's just something fun to do in the very small LuluSuza community. The information is all on the forum: **www. fanfiction ** **forum /The-Emperor-and-His-Knight-Lelouch-and-Suzaku/ 126754/ **Just take out the spaces.

Thanks again for reading.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 ^w^


	8. Chapter 8: Heroics

**AN: **Urg, guys this was hell to write. But hopefully you find it fulfilling. Longest chapter I've ever written though. 27 pages yeesh. Also if you haven't seen the forum, **Lulusuza week** will be starting **June 24**. The prompts are on the **The Emperor and His Knight **forum page.

**Review Replies:**

**Nail: **Thank you for the review and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

**Rukibutterfly: **Haha Lloyd wouldn't be half as loveable if he wasn't so looney. That's the best part about him. Schniezel is definitely up to something, but I won't spoil anything. I'm glad you are liking the Lulusuza moments and thanks for your review as always. ^^

**Honey: **Thanks for your support and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

**Kayla: **Eh it was something that was caught in my head. I'm glad you like the Lulusuza week idea. It's been my baby bunny idea for a while now. I'm glad you are looking forward to this. Thanks for the review and support. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scandalous <strong>_

**Chapter 8: Heroics**

"_Don't make people into heroes John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did I wouldn't be one of them._

—Sherlock Holmes from BBC's_ Sherlock_

* * *

><p>The first time Suzaku set foot on a ship was when her father took her to France to visit an old friend. She was eight at the time, and her parent thought it would be nice to get out of England for a few weeks and let Suzaku see the world a little more.<p>

Their manor in England wasn't close to any beaches, and most of the other families didn't live near one either, so it was the first time Suzaku really got to see the ocean, and feel the cool salty breeze on her cheeks. The sea, with the calm gentle waves, cool breeze, and sweet song.

Suzaku fell in love with it. Her mother would walk with her on deck and point out the birds and dolphins that would leap out and chatter around the ship. At night sometimes her mother would go out with her and point out the stars and tell stories.

When they came back Suzaku was running excitedly about, and begging her parents to take her again. Genbu had laughed and patted her head, saying that he'll see what he could do. The next summer, he and her mother surprised her by taking her to a house overlooking the beach and told her that it would be there summer house. It was one of the best birthday gifts she ever received.

Suzaku would wear a shirt and trousers and run along the beach, chasing the waves and the unfortunate seagulls that would squawk indignantly at her. Her father got a small sailboat that they would use to sail around nearby, and sometimes, at night her parents would take her out and they would star gaze. They would tell her stories and point out the various constellations that filled the night sky. Suzaku would often complain that they looked nothing like the things her parents described, but they would just laugh and ruffle her hair.

It was also during this time that her father would teach her new sword and fighting techniques. They would take a run around the beach and then start their training sessions. Sometimes they would go on from early morning 'til late afternoon, and then her mother would have to come out and tell them to eat before they collapsed. Her father would laugh and exclaim how the time just seemed to fly by before he gathered her up and hoisted her in his strong arms as he raced to the house.

She was so free there. In that small pocket of time, she was free to wear trousers and shirts, go barefoot, learn sword fighting, sail the ocean with her father, and run around without inhibition. It was a great relief from the terribly stuffy routine of being the Duke's daughter.

They were so happy then, and it would be the last time all three of them would be together there. When they returned, her mother fell ill, and she succumbed to her illness five months later.

Still, each summer, she and her father would return to the house. They would run and train and sail the days away. The pain became a little easier to handle and Suzaku cherished the connection she had with her late mother. The sea seemed to connect Suzaku with her, and it eased her heart whenever she looked out and watched the waves crash along the shores.

Now, as she looked out into the vast ocean through the window, she could feel the aching in her chest. The memories made her long to see her father again, and go back to the way things were, before the crazy kidnapping and perverted and sadistic pirates came along.

What was left of her naïve dream of sailing the world, free, happy, and unchained, was tainted with the cruel reality. She had been so naïve to think that she could so easily escape and break cleanly from the life she lived. Because while the rules, social norms, and dull expectations were stifling, it had family, friends, love, and warmth. She was stupid to think that all her feelings for them would just vanish when she was free. Now she just felt an ache and loneliness. Not to mention all the other complicated feelings regarding the captain.

Suzaku groaned and flopped onto the bed. Lelouch and the other's had gone to Jeremiah's ship to collect the hull of that rock before they would head off to God knows where.

"Well I count that as a grand success!" Lloyd shouted exuberantly as he strode into the room. Suzaku didn't even flinch when the door flew open. Privacy was a luxury she had long forgotten on this ship. Moreover, it was _Lloyd_.

"Are you allowed to be here?" she asked. _And aren't you suppose to be with Jeremiah?_

Lloyd shrugged, "Who knows, but good gracious what a success it was!" he said again. "I never imagined a blast of that magnitude could be drawn just from those two little pieces. Of course, it's terribly inconvenient that you need two and then tap them together, but I think it's theoretically possible for them to explode without another one to hit against it. It's terribly regrettable that I wasn't able to get more of it. Those people on—what was the name? Oh!—_Nippon_ are rather stingy with their stuff."

"What are you planning to do with it now?"

"Oh I'm giving the lot to Lelouch." Lloyd shrugged.

Suzaku was shocked. "You don't want to…experiment on it?"

"Heavens above, _of course_ I want nothing more than to experiment on those little beauties."

Suzaku looked puzzled. "Then why don't you keep some?"

"Well I promised Lelouch the lot I have and a gentleman keeps his promise." Lloyd said simply. "Besides I could get some more another time."

She supposed that as queer as Lloyd is, she could respect his code of chivalry. Or what he would consider chivalry at least.

"What will you do with the results of your experiment?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh probably show them to the king or queen or whoever is running the country at the time, and maybe they'll probably show it off in some grandiose war and take over an entire continent." Lloyd replied. "It's all dreadfully dull if you ask me, but I'm more interested in how _you _knew about it."

Suzaku bowed her head. "I highly doubt I should tell you." She grumbled.

Lloyd waved his hand, "Oh pish-posh. Who do you think I am a _tattletale_?"

Well that much was true. Suzaku shrugged. "My father had some small pieces in his office once." She said. "He got them from India, and they always stayed under a glass lid. One day one of our maids was cleaning and she accidently knocked over the pieces. They—there was a small explosion. The maid…her arms and half her chest were—well…she didn't make it." Suzaku said with a grim look. "I was the first one to see it."

"Ah-ha that explains _so_ _much_ now!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Amazing what these little stones are capable of."

_Hardly_. Suzaku thought bitterly. An innocent hardworking woman died because of some silly little stones. She didn't manage to respond when Lelouch's voice called from the doorway, "Lloyd, don't you need to be somewhere?"

Lloyd laughed, "Ah-ha probably so." He said. Suzaku could honestly say that this was the only man who wasn't intimidated by Lelouch's glare.

"Good day then Captain, Lady Suzaku." Lloyd said with a bow and he went out with his usual flourish.

Lelouch sighed and walked in. He pulled off his coat and draped it on the chair before he went over and sank into the bed right next to Suzaku.

"Are you finished then?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, everything is loaded." Lelouch replied.

"Aren't you worried that your ship could accidently explode?"

"There were only four medium sized pieces." Lelouch answered. "And they're all secured tightly under the deck."

"That's enough to take down the palace plus more." Suzaku said as she absentmindedly picked on the soft blankets. "And you didn't answer my question."

Lelouch shrugged. "People die."

Suzaku swiftly turned towards him. "How can you be so callus?" she exclaimed. "These are you're men!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh please, don't start preaching about righteousness to me." He grumbled. "The men knew that when they signed up for my crew there was a chance that they could die. They have accepted that; so I doubt they'll be too offended if I say so."

"They trust you though." Suzaku said. "They trust you to keep them alive and as comfortable as they can be. Or else they would have mutinied a long time ago."

"Then perhaps their trust is misplaced." Was the cool reply.

Suzaku bit her lip and clenched her fists. It was one thing to be aloof, but it was another thing to completely disregard human life like that.

"Have you no heart?" she cried, "They look up to you. They—they practically put their lives in your hands!"

_As I do_. Suzaku thought ruefully. _I trust you with my life, as crazy and irresponsible as that is_.

"Not true." Lelouch said, "They are still the masters of their lives. If they wish to leave than they can leave anytime they choose. I hardly am one of those captain's that would behead deserters. Besides, if they truly feared that I would readily kill them off, they would have mutinied a long time ago."

"Still, you should at least show them a little decency." Suzaku said angrily. "They look up to you. You're lucky that they do."

Lelouch scoffed, "How ridiculous. Don't let your whimsical naivety get the best of you." He said. "They don't look up to me. They see me as a way to gain riches and glory, and I look to them as my pawns."

_That's not true._ Suzaku thought. _I've seen the awed look on Ohgi's face every time you lead them, the way Tamaki always yells loudly how he's you're best mate, even if that's probably not true, and you're the only person the Butch twins readily speak to._

But she didn't say those thoughts out loud. It would be pointless to call them out to Lelouch. For someone who seemed to be able to observe and take in the minutest of details, speech ticks, and formulate a hundred different scenarios in a blink of an eye, he was still so blind to emotions and sentiment. He would merely disregard them as other things.

"Don't ever think for a second that I'm a good man." Lelouch said. "I'll only let you down."

"But…you are a good man." Suzaku said. "You protected me—"

"Out of necessity, not goodness." Lelouch interrupted. "I still need you—"

"You loved Nunally though." Suzaku said. "You obviously cared for her."

Suzaku regretted that obviously terrible outburst as soon as the words came tumbling out. Why didn't she ever think for a moment before she spoke?

Lelouch's face was hard, his eyes were dark and cold and his mouth thinned. "Who told you her name?"

Suzaku's throat had closed up and her mouth seemed to clamp shut.

_Brilliant timing_. Suzaku thought bitterly.

Lelouch scoffed, "No, why did I bother asking? It reeks of that hare-brained witch." He turned towards her, "It'll do you well to remember not to mention her again."

Suzaku swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"But you did love her. You were probably her hero." She whispered.

Lelouch laughed darkly, "Don't make people into heroes, Kitten. They'll only disappoint you." With a swish and flourish of his coat he swept out of the room like a cold gust of wind that left Suzaku cold and trembling alone in the room.

She didn't see him for the rest of the day. The ship had set sail once more, and the people were puttering and busying about as usual. Suzaku would normally try to stave off her boredom with a book or with some stretches to keep her muscles well, but right now she was feeling despondent. She was still revisiting the conversation with Lelouch and her just a few minutes before.

It was probably one of the stupidest mistakes of her life. It was almost as stupid as climbing aboard the blasted ship. The man had a knack for clamming up faster and tighter than an oyster, but when you opened it there wasn't some pretty little pearl lying inside waiting for you. No, instead there was only a poisonous sting that paralyzed you and left you cold to the bone.

Lelouch was a private man with an unfathomably deep burning center of hate.

Suzaku sighed and laid on the bed. Was it foolish of her to think that Lelouch might have cared just a bit? That there might be some salvageable part of him that wasn't tainted by whatever hate is plaguing him?

Was it even her place to salvage it? Did Lelouch even need saving in the first place? It did sound like an absurd idea.

_Still, it's not like C.C. had ever cared enough to try. _Suzaku thought scornfully. C.C. was probably encouraging him. And the other crew members feared or looked up to him too much to see anything wrong. The way that Lelouch was so aloof and unfeeling. The way that he would put on a disarming charming face in front of everyone. The way he seemed to devour the maps, books, and letters with an obsessive eye. The way his eyes would darken with great hate anytime the British empire or royal family was brought up. And the way that he would often fondle the watch in his hands when he was in deep thought.

"Congratulations, I now promote you to "Ship Idiot.""

"Go away C.C." Suzaku groaned. She really did not want to talk to her now.

"No." C.C. stated as she sat next to her on the bed.

_Of course_. Suzaku thought ruefully. "Are you going to insult me now?" Suzaku asked.

"That goes without saying." C.C. said. "He gave me the glare of calamitous hell."

Suzaku rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

C.C. shrugged, "Hardly dramatic when half the crew was left cowering in the distance."

"You jest."

"No, they looked like the devil himself had risen from under the ship and laid his apocalyptic gaze on them."

Suzaku had to chuckled at that. "I guess he does have a fearsome gaze."

"Hm, just don't say that aloud to him."

"Will it insult him?"

"No, it'll probably make his already massive ego double in size."

Suzaku chuckled. It was surprising how C.C. was the person to lighten her mood. She really didn't seem like the type of person to do so.

She probably wants something.

"Am I still the Ship Idiot though?"

"Well yes, that never changed." C.C. replied. "Still, you should be happy to know that he didn't shoot you after you said her name."

Suzaku frowned, "Would he have?"

"Well…the last person who found out was never seen again. One can only _imagine_ what a person like _Lelouch_ would do."

"What do you think he'll do to me?" Suzaku asked nervously.

C.C. shrugged, "Oh he'll probably ignore you. Nothing terrible I assure you."

"But you just said that he offed a man when he mentioned her name."

"I never said he _offed_ the man I said that he was _never seen_ _again_."

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "It's the same thing."

"Not true. Lelouch could have put the man on a remote deserted island or sent him to prison or put him on a row boat—"

"Are you patronizing me on purpose?"

C.C. smiled innocently, "Perhaps."

Suzaku groaned, "You are no help at all."

"I never meant to help. I'm just here to relieve me boredom."

Typical C.C.. Suzaku should have known that she wouldn't be of any help.

"I don't know why I even try to ask for your assistance; you look about the same age as me anyway."

"Looks can lie." C.C. replied breezily.

"I realize that." Suzaku mumbled. "Lelouch he…well, he seemed more flippant and sly when we first met."

"And now?"

"And now, he's…I don't really know how to explain it all." Suzaku said, "He's much more angry and hurt and vengeful than I first realized."

C.C. shrugged, "That's Lelouch for you. He's a master actor."

"Hm…was it silly of me to—well to think that I could have possibly helped him somehow?" Suzaku asked. "I just…I don't know, I just don't like to see him so _vengeful_."

C.C. was silent as she studied Suzaku with her piercing golden eyes.

They seemed to look so much older now, that Suzaku wondered for a moment if C.C. was some ageless spirit that wondered the earth trying to find something, trying to alleviate her endless boredom.

But those were silly thoughts. C.C. was probably more worldly than most. She was probably sailing with pirates when she was still in her tens.

"Do you love him?"

Suzaku scoffed, "No."

_But I mostly likely fancy him somewhat._

"I just want to be a friend." She said.

"Could you fall in love with him then?" C.C. asked.

Suzaku paused, and thought for a moment. _Could _she love him? Could she love a man that was so full of hate? And yet, she trusted him. She wasn't scared when he laid on the bed with her, she wasn't scared that he would one day decide to throw her overboard or sell her off for a nice sum. She could count on him to patch up her cuts and bruises and be gentle with her wounds. And she knew, deep in her heart that if anything terrible were to happen to her he would help her, just like she would undoubtedly help him. Because despite what everyone one thought, Lelouch was a good man. It was just buried rather deep.

"…yes. I could love him. I could love him very dearly." She answered.

"Then I suggest you stop while you can." Was the unexpectedly cold answer.

Suzaku's mouth dropped, "_Pardon me,_ but weren't you the one who was always going off about my supposed relations with him?"

"If you had better memory you'd see that I'd always interrupt them."

Suzaku clamped her mouth before anything stupid came out. One of them being, "when did you interrupt us?". Now that she thought about it C.C. did come at inopportune moments.

"Well…do you—"

"Oh, dear lord don't finish that statement." C.C. said with a dramatic sigh. "Jealousy doesn't suit you. It clashes terribly with your skin."

Suzaku huffed, "A fine time to jest C.C."

C.C. shrugged, "I jest as I please." She replied. "But really, I suggest you forget about your passing fancy and stop thinking so much about Lelouch Lamperouge."

Suzaku glared hotly, "Why do you insist on that? It's not something I can just will away with a snap of my fingers."

"Then I suggest that you try very hard to do so." C.C. said. "Or you'll be very sorry in the end."

Suzaku was taken aback. "Was that a threat?"

"A warning."

More vagueness. _Perfect. _

Suzaku glared. "I've had just about enough of all your secret C.C.!" she yelled. "Just because you have all the answers to the world doesn't mean that you can just command people like your puppets, and hope that they'll follow you around like a stray pup!"

"I rather think that makes me entitled to do so for the good of humanity." C.C. stated.

"You hardly care about the good of humanity." Suzaku growled.

"No, not really, but it still makes me rather entitled."

Suzaku threw her hands up, "Ugh! You and Lelouch just infuriate me!"

"Well if it stops you from loving Lelouch than I think that it's a rather good cause."

"You can't make me stop that!" Suzaku exclaimed, "You can't just make people stop loving you or make people love you!"

C.C. raised her brow, "On the contrary I think you can."

Suzaku scoffed, "Firsthand experience then?" she said sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"Regardless, you can't stop me!" Suzaku snapped. "I'll help Lelouch, and if I end up loving him in the process than so be it."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "You sound like a petulant child." She said. "Why do you insist on helping him."

_Because then I could at least save someone, and do some good._

Almost eight years had gone by since that day and she still felt the cold sting in her chest.

"There was a boy." She started quietly.

C.C. perked up, "A boy? A childhood love?"

Suzaku shook her head, "No, nothing like that." She said. "He was just…a dear friend. Someone rather unexpected for most people."

"Who?"

Suzaku smiled sadly, "A street child." She said, "I met him in the markets almost twelve years ago. He was going to steal an apple, and I…I stopped and scolded him." She paused and stopped, the memories were coming back and were still as clear as day. As if she were reliving the moments almost twelve years ago.

"Why did you scold him?"

"…my mother had just passed away, and I guess I was in a phase where I thought I had to be all grown up, and I guess scolding younger children fell into that category."

"Hm. What happened to the child?"

Suzaku's eyes glazed over, and she had the saddest expression on her face, "He died…he died in my arms, four years after I met him."

"A terrible end then?"

_"You promised to save me, but I'm not saved, I'm still broken. I'm still cursed!"_

His voice never seemed to leave her. They still rang through her mind even now. "Yes, he…he didn't have a very peaceful death."

C.C. stared and asked, "What happened?"

Suzaku shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think his heart finally gave out."

"His heart?"

"He had a weak heart is what the doctor said. It would just…stop sometimes, and he would grow very faint. Then one day, he just…he clutched his chest and collapsed."

C.C. nodded and then asked, "What was his name?"

"Rolo." Suzaku said. "He was a cute boy too. With a round face, big purple eyes, and light brown hair. He would have grown to be a really handsome man."

C.C. hummed in agreement, her eyes were glazed as if she were lost in her memories. She had the most peculiar expression. Suzaku couldn't quite point out what it was. But it vanished almost a second later.

"Is that why you want to save Lelouch? To redeem yourself after Rolo?" C.C. asked.

"…I guess so." Suzaku said. "If I could just save one person from the same fate than maybe…well maybe I can finally say that I've done something good for the world."

"What does the world owe you?"

Suzaku smiled, "Nothing, I just…I just want to look back and see that I've done something good, even if no one knows. I don't want to be like those snobby rich people who look down on the poor and helpless."

C.C. gave her a piercing gaze. As if she was just seeing Suzaku again.

"You are not boring." C.C. said. "You're much more interesting than I initially thought."

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "And you're still very mysterious C.C."

C.C. smirked and prepared for a comeback when suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened and she jumped towards Suzaku. Not a second later, there was a deafening smash of the windows as wood and glass flew through the room.

Suzaku felt the air rush out of her lungs and her ears ring as she fell to the ground. She could feel some of the glass nick her arm and legs as they fell on her. She felt her head thump on the floor and the world went black.

When she finally came to there was a harsh ringing in her ear. The world spun and Suzaku fought hard not to hurl. Finally, the ringing stopped, and she could feel the floor under her feet once more. In the distance she could hear the shouting and clanging of metal and the thundering roar of battle

She hauled herself up and tried to reach for her the sword a little ways in front of her. The ship lurched and she stumbled forward. With a curse she righted herself once more and then grabbed the sword. There was another boom from the cannons, and a slight lurch of the ship.

There would be another one that would try to tear through the haul of the ship.

"C.C. we have to go." She said.

There was no answer.

"C.C.?" Suzaku called as she squinted through the settling dust. She finally spotted the familiar green hair that was splayed all over the floor.

"C.C!" Suzaku cried as she hurried over and bent down to the floor. Her hands fell on something warm and sticky, and to her horror she found the usually bright green hair was splattered with the dark red of blood. When she followed the stream of blood, she could see a large piece of glass sticking out of back. It had gone straight through her left chest, and no doubt her heart.

Suzaku swallowed and carefully lifted her up. C.C.'s face was ashen and dirty from the dust and debris, her eyes were open and dull, and no breath came from her.

"Oh God." Suzaku whispered.

C.C. was dead. The seemingly invincible woman was dead.

Suzaku wiped the tear that fell out and pulled the glass from C.C.'s body. Blood oozed out and Suzaku took one of the already ruined blankets and placed it under her head.

Suzaku slowly closed C.C.'s eyes and took in a deep breath. Her father's words were ringing in her ears.

"_Remember Suzaku, always keep a steady mind, no matter what happens. Clear your mind from any other thought and __**focus**__. Keep calm. In a fight endurance and a clear head is what will lead you to victory."_

She pushed away all thoughts and images of C.C.'s dead body and stood. Anger and anguish burned in her, but she willed it down and sealed it off for now.

There was a fight on deck, and Suzaku would be damned if she would hide away in her room as others fought to the death for their ship.

She steeled herself and tightened her grip on the sword. With one last look at C.C.'s body she ran out of the room and into the fray.

-0-

Luciano was in disgrace. While Lord Schniezel did not demote him or even chastise him for the little folly, his bland smile and hard eyes said all. He did not put shame and dishonor in a man with the words he said. It was the poisonous words that were left hanging in the air that seeped and tainted the man's honor (of course many would say that Luciano hardly had any honor to begin with).

He longed to put his sword into the filthy pirate captain that stole his jewel, and perhaps he might even find Suzaku aboard as a prisoner.

He smiled at that thought. The little bitch dared to strike at and leave a scar on his face. She need to learn her place, and he would gladly oversee her "education."

Then, much to his surprise, Lord Schniezel gave him a way to redeem himself. He had given him the _HMS_ _Percival_ one of the new ship models a Lloyd Asplund had designed, and generously fitted it with one of the new cannons he designed that was meant to shoot targets at greater ranges with more power.

He took the ship, the cannon, and a crew of men, and set sail, not a day after he returned.

It was almost three sailing days later before he found any interesting news.

When he stopped at a nearby port to get some information and supplies, one of his spies had informed him that the _Black Knight _was seen going towards Breakers Point.

Luciano had smiled maliciously, and set a breakneck pace towards Breakers Point.

Within half a day, one of his men had spotted the ship, and they were able to catch up to a fair distance.

Luciano smiled and ordered his men to bring out the new cannon that Lord Schniezel had lent him.

It was still under testing, Lord Schniezel had informed, but he was sure that it would not fail him.

Luciano shrugged and decided to chance it. If it went well, then they could put a neat little hole in the ship, and if it missed, well, there would still be a grand fight to look forward to.

He gave a shark-like grin and ordered them to fire.

-0-

Lelouch hadn't seen them coming. The people in the nest were switching shifts so they hadn't seen them coming either. By some curse of fate, none of his crew had seen the ship coming until they felt the cannonball tear through her belly.

The resulting quake shook and swayed the ship like a paper boat trying to stay afloat on the rough waters. His men shouted and panicked as they were violently thrown from one end of the ship to the other.

Lelouch had gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the railing. The damned ship had used the darkening sky to cover them as they slunk in the shadows of the fading sun. He stumbled and swayed, but he managed to grab a telescope and peer to the other ship.

There was a British naval flag flying above, and her captain was standing near the rail. The figure was slightly blurred, but he could see the man's tall built, angular face, wide grin, and orange hair.

"Luciano." Lelouch growled. It was probably foolish of him to think that he would have stayed in bed after his injuries. Looking at the blue ship, he could see that it was one of Britain's newer models. It was sleeker and faster. Not to mention they had managed to put a hole in his ship at such a distance.

It just made the entire thing reeked of that pompous fat cat, waltzing his way to the crown with naught but a sly smile on his face, and well-timed words. And he would bet his ship that the lazy ass had put Luciano on the job. He always did hate to get his hands dirty.

But Lelouch would be damned if he fell because one of that bastard's little pet projects.

The _Black Knight_ couldn't outrun it, that much was for sure, even with the wind at their side, but at the very least Lelouch could lead it to a more favorable battleground. With night coming closer it would be harder for them to aim true, and no powerful cannon can do anything about that, and that would mean that they would try to board her.

"Keep her steady and head west!" Lelouch called. "Ready the cannons and keep sharp!"

"But captain the sun's too bright." Tamaki exclaimed.

Lelouch had decided that first person to charge through the sharp pointed ends of the Navy's swords was going to be Tamaki.

"Then don't look at the sun." Lelouch growled. The unstated _"You imbecile"_ was heard by all but the very idiot it was directed to.

The men hurried and brought the cannons out. The round hefty balls were quickly loaded, and some of the men on deck had their cutlasses out.

"Captain they're catching up!" Ohgi cried.

_Damn._ Lelouch growled, he had hoped that they could buy more time, but it looks like it was built to cut through water. Lloyd really needed to work on his loyalty issues.

There was a thundering roar piercing through the sky, and the cannonballs tore through the sails, railings and some of his men.

"Damn bastards." Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Fire the cannons!" he commanded.

There was a mighty boom from the _Black Knight's_ belly, and the black balls tore through the sky. Some missed and fell in the water, but Lelouch almost smirked as he heard the familiar crack of metal on wood.

The small victory was short lived when another cannon ball hit the secondary mast.

"Captain they hit one of the mast!" Tamaki yelled.

Lelouch fought the urge to shoot the man.

"Yes Tamaki I have _eyes_ I can see that." Lelouch growled. "Keep firing and keep them at bay!"

Luciano wouldn't try to off them by just using his cannons. He wanted to deal with him personally. He would want to draw blood with his sword and gun. It was more personal, and much more fun for a man like him.

The ship was coming closer fast. Even with the holes left from his cannons didn't stop it from cutting through to water towards his ship. Lelouch could see the navy sailors pull out their guns and swords. Luciano had his out and ready, with a wide predatory smile on his face.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Lelouch called. "Don't let them take the ship, and cut down as many of them as you can!"

The men scrambled over the ship, getting their guns and sword ready and out. Lelouch gritted his teeth and watched as the ships came closer together.

There was a pause as the world seem to hold its breath. The ships seemed to move ever so slowly, coming close and closer like two tentative lovers. Lelouch could have sworn he hear a distant bell ringing.

Then it was broken.

Wood splintered. Men yelled. Metal rang. And chaos erupted on deck.

The first wave of naval soldiers came within mere minutes of the crash. They swarmed his ship. Some fell before they even made, but some managed to come onboard and start slashing through his crew.

Blood started to splatter on the wooden deck as more of the men engaged in battle.

There were less soldiers on board than Lelouch originally calculated, and he was rather glad that he was wrong this time. His men may be tough fighters, but these were British soldiers. They were more formally trained, and some were rather strong opponents.

Like this young man Lelouch was currently engaged with. Their swords clanged against one another as they traded blows. Neither had struck blood yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Strangely enough, Lelouch was a bit disappointed. His moves were choppy, practiced, _staged_. Like a game of chess where the opponent just used the same tricks and moves over and over and over again.

They were easily toppled by a much more experienced, more imaginative mind.

A feint there, a sidestep left, and a quick thrust to the soldier's chest and he crumbled over like a deck of cards.

Dull.

With each slash, each flick of his sword, the soldiers fell like paper.

He paved way through the sea of fighting soldiers towards the towering figure on the other side of the ship.

Bradley was smiling manically. Blood was splattered across his face and uniform as he plunged his sword through one of Lelouch's sailors, and a soldier who was unfortunately right behind the target.

Bradley didn't even blink when he saw his own man fall from his blade. He merely smirked and lunged towards another target. Before his sword struck another, Lelouch was already in his path blocking the kill stroke.

Luciano's smile widened. "Well, if it isn't Captain Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Bradley." Lelouch returned stoically. "I can't say that I've missed you." It was a shame Lelouch had used his geass on him during the raid on his other ship. Otherwise it would have been much simpler.

Luciano laughed as he tried to strike Lelouch once more. "Oh but I've been waiting to plunge my blade into your annoying head."

"Like many others I'm sure." Lelouch returned easily as he blocked the strike.

"Is it really smart of you to try making me angry?" Luciano growled as he threw another hit at Lelouch.

_Obviously, you insignificant clod. _Lelouch thought irritably. Anger tends to blind people, and cripples them more than they think.

As much as Lelouch hated the bastard, Luciano was a strong fighter, and brains alone can't win in a fight like this.

_Swipe_

"I think I wouldn't mind handing your head on a silver platter to Lord Schniezel." Luciano grinned.

_Dodge_

"I think you would be doing the world a big favor by putting _his _head on a silver platter." Lelouch replied.

_Thrust_

"Scared of him?" Luciano smirked.

_Parry_

"Cautious of him." Lelouch said, "As anyone should be."

_Left Feint_

"Or you're just a coward." Luciano baited.

_Right thrust_

"Hardly as cowardly as you, who only dared tried o attack me when you had a shiny new toy from your good master."

_Parry_

Luciano growled and struck harder and faster. "I'll gladly cut out your tongue and keep it myself you _filth_."

_Two steps back_

"I would love to see your futile attempts." Lelouch said coolly.

_Swipe_

Luciano let out a wordless growl, and started battering Lelouch with angry strikes.

It was a deadly fight Lelouch moved in. One misstep could easily cost him his life. He ignored the fighting around him. It was hard to keep his focus open to his surroundings, especially when Luciano seemed to keep his strength and focus on Lelouch. Luciano kept pushing him back and back as he seemed to beat his sword onto his. Lelouch had done a fairly good job keeping Luciano at bay and biding his time.

But then came the little slip.

Of all the things to go down for, Lelouch had probably gotten the stupidest one ever.

His foot had apparently caught on an slightly protruding plank, and he felt his balance fail him as he stumbled.

Luciano caught on and took the chance to disarm him with a rather powerful slash of his sword. It clattered somewhere in the distance, and now it was just Lelouch facing against Luciano and his blade.

"Well now, isn't this rather ironic?" Luciano smirked, as he backed Lelouch up into the corner of the ship. "One of the greatest pirate lords to ever roam the seas, and bested by a little slip of the foot."

"The thought might have crossed my mind." Lelouch replied dryly as his mind frantically scoured for something, _anything_ to keep him alive.

Luciano smirked, "Looks like your silver tongue won't save you this time." He said as he raised his sword to thrust down on the cornered pirate.

_I can't let it end like this!_ Lelouch's mind screamed. C.C. had managed to save him from this disaster once, but now—

There was a the slick squelching sound of a blade being slide through flesh. A bloodied blade had carved its way through the man's body and out of his chest like a sick creature coming out of the body. Luciano gurgled as blood slowly bloomed on his shirt. He looked down incredulously at it and with his last breaths he tilted his head back to see his killer.

"Y-You…" He whispered incredulously.

The sword in his hand fell and clattered uselessly on the floor. The sword slipped out, and his slumped body was tossed aside and revealed a dirtied and bloodied Suzaku holding the glistening blade.

Lelouch's brain hadn't caught up with the situation yet, and he just stared at the woman with a mixture of awe and surprise.

"Wha—"

"Don't talk. I'm still mad at you and I have a sword in my hand; it's not the best combination for you." Suzaku said.

Lelouch agreed that that was probably best for him as well.

Suzaku picked up a sword and tossed it to him. "C'mon Captain Lamperouge, we've got a ship to save." She said with a vicious smirk.

Lelouch easily mirrored it and grasped the sword tighter in his hands. "Indeed we do Lady Kururugi."

Together they carved through the throngs of naval sailors. Blood splattered on their shirts and swords, and they worked in sync with the other. It was almost like a dance.

They were back to back. Spinning, moving, parrying together in a rhythm and tune that only the two of them could hear.

Still, the soldiers continued to fight, and more still came from their ship.

He needed to get rid of the ship. At such close range neither ship wanted to shoot cannon ball. There was a good chance that they would easily tear their own ship apart from the recoil and the debris that flew out.

"You're going to use it." Suzaku stated.

"That was the plan." Lelouch said. "There's nothing I can use."

"Well, they have one on their ship."

Lelouch nearly impaled himself on the soldier's sword when he heard that.

"And you didn't tell me until now?" Lelouch yelled as he sliced through another man's throat.

Suzaku rolled her eyes and she drove her sword through the soldier. "Well I'm sorry. It might have slipped my mind between saving your life and trying to stay alive."

"Well where is it?" Lelouch demanded as he kicked another soldier out of the way.

Suzaku twisted and plunged her sword through the man's head. "Near the steer." She replied as she pulled her sword out. "Ugh brain matter." She said with a scrunch of her nose.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and stabbed another man and took his musket.

"How well can you shoot?" he asked as he checked the ammunition.

"Well enough, why?" Suzaku asked.

"Right here you are then." Lelouch said as he handed the musket to her.

"Wait what do you want me to do?" Suzaku cried as she bashed a man's head in with the musket.

Lelouch growled as he offed another man. "Shoot it of course."

"I thought Lloyd—urgh—said that they could only form that kind of explosion when they were hit against one another?" Suzaku asked as she struck the bayonet into the man.

"And he also told me that theoretically since the stones were so volatile that an explosion is possible if you were to hit it with something with a relatively large force." Lelouch yelled back.

"Fine." Suzaku replied.

"You have no idea what I just said did you?" Lelouch quipped.

Suzaku glared and stabbed another incoming solider with the bayonet. "Quiet." She muttered. "Will you cover me?" she asked.

"Obviously." Lelouch said, and to prove it he struck another man down with his sword. "Head towards the steer." He commanded.

They quickly waded through the sea of men and swords before finally reaching the steer. There Lelouch got a quick glance at the other ship, and near the steer was a pink stone probably the size of a small egg.

"Can you hit it?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku frowned. The stone was merely used as a nice decorative item near the steer. It was hardly bigger than a small egg. "Maybe."

"Well pretend that the lives of you and all my other crew depend on the shot."

"I thought the lives of your crew and I do depend on this shot."

"Not necessarily." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku smiled wryly. "You're lying."

"Perhaps." Lelouch said.

"Why can't—"

"Just shoot it Kururugi." Lelouch snapped as he held off the throngs of soldiers coming towards them.

Suzaku took a deep breath and took aim. Muskets were difficult to aim properly. The bullets could end up yards away from the intended target. It was nearly impossible to aim at something so small especially with the darkening light, and if she didn't hit it right what would happen to the crew? Would they end up like C.C.? Would it be indirectly her fault? God what if she—

"Suzaku stop thinking and just aim and shoot it!" Lelouch barked.

The tension suddenly seemed to ease a bit when she heard Lelouch. Suzaku took another deep breath. She took aim and fired.

The consequent pop seemed to ring in her ears. The air seemed to still, then orange flames lit up the darkened sky. The thundering explosion blasted through half of the navy's ship and she sank quickly into the water. Some of the debris hit the _Black Knight, _but they avoided the worst of the damages. The remaining sailors on their ship looked dumbly at their sinking ship_._ Fear seemed to crawl through them. The pirates smirked and roared as they slashed through the sailors. One by one the enemy fell.

The moon had risen when the last of the sailors were killed. They were stripped of their possessions, and their bodies were thrown overboard for the fish to eat. Some of their own were killed and their bodies were also thrown over. It seemed a little callus, but Suzaku supposed she could ask Lelouch about it later. The damage to the ship was substantial, but they could make it to port in a week was what Lelouch said. The injured were tended to, and some of the more able men were already patching up the damages to the masts and hull.

Suzaku sighed and leaned against the rail. The weight of the battle was finally catching up to her. There was a heavy feeling in her chest as she thought about all those sailors she inherently killed. She might as well be a traitor to the King.

Suddenly, a coat was thrown over her shivering body. She looked up and saw Lelouch peering at her with his sharp eyes.

"Go back to my room." He said, "You look like you need to rest."

_C.C.'s body is still there. _Suzaku thought sadly. She swallowed heavily, "Yes, that…that sounds reasonable." She would probably move the body when she went in and tell Lelouch in the morning. They weren't necessarily friends, but C.C. was Lelouch's closest companion.

Lelouch nodded and grasped her shoulder. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and finally squeezed her shoulder gently, "Thank you…for saving me. You did not have to, and that was…brave of you."

Suzaku smiled, "You're welcome Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded and let go. He quickly turned and returned to ordering the men on board.

The trek to the cabin seemed a little longer and rockier than before. Maybe it was because Suzaku would be seeing C.C.'s dead body again. Just the thought of it made her want to vomit. When she finally stopped at the familiar door, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then entered.

"Took you long enough."

SLAM!

Suzaku slammed the door and pressed her back on it as if she were trying to keep the monster inside from killing her.

"It's just a dream Suzaku." She whispered to herself. "It's just a bad bad _bad _dream."

Slowly, Suzaku turned around and slowly opened the door.

"Oh for God's sake hurry up!"

The door was flung open and Suzaku stumbled inside and fell onto the dusty floor. She quickly gathered herself haphazardly and ran to the other side of the room.

She stared hysterically at the woman. "You—You—!"

"Me?"

It finally hit her that she was staring at a standing _living_ C.C.

"You're alive." Suzaku whispered incredulously.

C.C. shrugged, "Well yes I was only impaled by a piece of glass."

Suzaku let out a shuddering breath and put her hands to her head. "Only—only _impaled_." She said. The air seemed a lot thicker, and it was like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. White spots seemed to dance across her vision and she felt rather faint.

"Oh dear _God._" Suzaku said and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you all for reading, sorry for the little cliffie, but I think we all knew that was coming. I know that it's sort of deviating from actual history right now with Schniezel's meddling and the stones and the geass and just Lelouch (because he always just has to screw things up), but I had to sort of re-do the entire storyline in my head because I did not like the way it was heading for the first time I made a quick sketch of the plot. Hopefully, this is the last last-minute shift in storyline/ direction. Thankfully I won't have to re-do the entire thing (can you _imagine_?). Still, I know that some of you might be disappointed and for that I am sorry. It's my own personal problems and issues I had that made me want to do this. If you don't like it, that's fine. If you do then well, that's great.

Thank you for reading and leave a review if you can. ^^

Without wax,

Mikanchan94 -^-^-


End file.
